The Dark Descendants
by Cyan-n-Magenta
Summary: Cyan and Magenta are the twin daughters of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but they are not his only heirs. Their father has assigned them a mission to locate their missing sibling, which will involve time travel, disguises and maybe some romance along the way. But who will this sibling be? What kind of secrets are behind The Order of the Phoenix? FIND OUT!
1. The Return

**.:****｡✿*********ﾟ****'****ﾟ**Thέ Dά**я**k Dέscέn∂άnts**'****ﾟ*********ﾟ✿｡****:.**

By Ćyάn άn∂ Mάgέntά

**.:****｡*********ﾟ✿ﾟ*********｡****:.**

_Cyan and Magenta are the **twin daughters** of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but they are not his only heirs. Their father has assigned them a mission to locate their **missing sibling,** which will involve **time travel**, **disguises** and maybe some __**romance** along the way. But who will this **sibling** be? What kind of **secrets** are behind The Order of the Phoenix? What does **Dumbledore** have to do with this? FIND OUT!_

**.:****｡*********ﾟ✿ﾟ*********｡****:.**

Cyan: Good morning, we're Cyan and Magenta...

Magenta: Oh my God! I'm so excited! :D

Cyan: Me too XD, but shut up and let me talk! ¬¬ (To the audience) We hope you enjoy our very first fanfic!

Magenta: And keep your feet off the rug!

Cyan: ...what?

Magenta: Sorry, just thought it was a good idea to say that...n.n

Cyan: Whatever. Here it is!

**Chapter One – The Return**

Night had descended on the garden. A thick velvety blackness had crept its way over the lawns and flower beds in the wake of the final dusky rays of sunlight, and now the vibrant colors of the roses and tulips that adorned the ground had been muted by the absence of light. All that was left of the garden's lavish beauty in the day was an eerie uniformity of dull color tainted by the icy silver of the moon's rays. Everything was dark. Everything was still.

It seemed that the garden had been frozen, the darkness that pervaded every inch of space slowing the passage of time, allowing no sound or movement to occur within its umbra. It was as if a single moment had been drawn out for all eternity, in which the garden was at peace.

The tranquillity was suddenly broken by a harsh cracking sound that tore through the still air to disrupt the silence. The noise announced the arrival of two young girls in the garden, who after apparating stood surveying their surroundings in the manner of queens surveying their empire. Each was tall and slender, and they both had similarly striking features – long, thick black hair and high cheekbones that pleasantly emphasised the angles of their heart shaped faces. The pair were almost identical save for two features: one was their eyes – the first girl's were a shade of bright blue, whereas the other's were a deep magenta; and the second was a streak of color matching their irises that ran through their inky black hair.

These girls were Cyan and Magenta Riddle, daughters of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Or, to give them the more fanciful title by which they preferred to be known, the Death Eater Princesses.

The purple-eyed eldest of the two, by five minutes, brushed dirt from her black jacket and then turned to grab her sister's wrist. "Let us go inside," she said, glancing across the garden to where a grand house was situated, "You know how daddy despises lateness."

The younger girl, Cyan, smirked and pulled away from her sister's grasp. "I know well indeed," she replied, "All the more reason to keep him waiting." Her tone was thick with disdain as she turned her gaze away from the house, which was in itself quite a beautiful sight. It was a Georgian manor house, over two hundred years old, with its façade painted white and neo-classical columns about its porch. The grandness and pristine condition of the house clearly showed that the family it belonged to placed a high value on appearances, and that family in question was the Malfoys.

Cyan, however was decidedly unimpressed by it as she walked steadily across the garden towards where an ancient oak tree stood, away from the house, with a tyre swing hanging from one of its branches. This house was all too familiar to her, despite her not having been here in three years.

She and her sister had been forced into hiding after they had been caught torturing a mudblood for information about Dumbledore's plans. Cyan had found the arrangement most inconvenient. To retreat into hiding after committing such an act was to show a lack of conviction, and Cyan would have been only too happy to continue torturing mudbloods in plain sight just for fun, even if not for any tactical advantage. Their father, however, had been furious that their endeavours had been conducted behind his back and had resulted in information being relayed to Albus Dumbledore, which had dealt the Death Eaters a heavy blow in alerting the Order of the Phoenix to their plans and whereabouts. Voldemort would most certainly have killed any of his lesser followers for such a failure, but where his daughters were concerned he had to show at least some sort of favor, even if he held no particular affection for either of the girls. As it was, they had been sent away where they could do no further damage while the other Death Eaters tried to clear up the mess they'd made.

And now they were back, in this place they hadn't seen for the past three years of their lives, but remembered only too well from childhood. Cyan sighed as she took a seat on the swing and began to sway on it gently, using her feet to set herself in a rhythmic motion but with her toes never leaving the ground. Magenta came to stand beside her, but said nothing.

"Do you remember when Draco used to play with us here, when we were children?" Cyan said wistfully to her sister.

When Magenta's reply came it was curt. The elder girl had no time for nostalgia. "Yes," she said abruptly, "And his friendship with us ceased the moment he began to attend Hogwarts. Therefore, perhaps we should stop this pointless reminiscing and get down to business. I do not think it would be wise to disappoint daddy further."

Cyan scowled, and ignored her sister's implication that they ought to go and attend the meeting. She did not much care for pleasing her father, and even less for being in the company of his other followers. "Do you suppose Pansy Parkinson shall be at the meeting?" Cyan pondered, beginning to rock the swing more violently now.

Magenta knew full well what Cyan was thinking, but maintained her steely expression. "I expect so," she answered, "But I would hope that does not deter you from attending."

"Deter me?" Cyan responded with a slight laugh. "Quite the contrary." She suddenly leapt off of the tyre as it reached the trough of its swing and then crossed to one of the flower beds. "Why should the presence of the bitch who stole Draco from me make me reluctant to attend?" Cyan said derisively as she knelt down beside the bed. She saw that the flowers it contained had small heads with fine petals that were a purplish color in the moonlight. Pansies. How apt.

Magenta watched as her sister reached out to pick one of the pansies from the bed, and then sniffed it. "Perhaps because you resent her for being the reason Draco has ignored you for the past six years?"Magenta answered snidely. She didn't have time for this. Her sister ought to let go of her petulant grudges and concentrate more on the Death Eater cause. They had messed up badly three years ago and Magenta knew they now had a lot of work to do to compensate for it, but Cyan seemed more wrapped up in clinging onto the childish problems they had had at the age of eleven. Really, although Magenta was only five minutes older than her sister, she felt her sibling had a lot of growing up to do_. _

Cyan ignored her and straightened up, still clutching the flower. She pinched it at the point where the stem joined the head and squeezed. The petals were purple. Yes, Pansy's head would be purple too when Cyan squeezed her neck this way, to punish her for the theft of her boy. First purple, and then there would be red…

Cyan squeezed harder and the pansy's head popped off. Satisfied, Cyan smiled cruelly and then dropped the two dead pieces of the flower onto the ground, where she placed her foot over them and ground them into the turf. The pointed toe of her boots made an indentation in the lawn.

Magenta watched all this without speaking, but she was annoyed by her younger sister's attitude. When Cyan turned again to look at her, Magenta shot her a disapproving glare. "Are you quite finished?"

"Oh, sis, do stop being so stuffy," Cyan replied, before bounding back to the swing and sitting herself down on it again. "Come on, give me a push," she said to her sister with a grin, "For old time's sake."

The elder twin maintained her glare. "You're seventeen years old, Cy. Stop acting like a child."

Cyan pouted. "And you're a seventeen year old who acts like you're seventy."

With an irritated huff, Magenta addressed her sister again. "We have a meeting to attend."

"And I shan't move from this spot until you push me," came the petulant reply.

For a moment Magenta was tempted to draw her wand and hex her sister into obedience, but decided against it. Cyan matched her equally in wandsmanship and only a violent fight would ensue, which would no doubt attract the attention of the Death Eaters in the house and then lead to the pair of them being scolded further for acting like children while a war was going on. With a reluctant sigh, Magenta moved to stand behind Cyan and gave her a push on the swing, hoping that if she conceded then perhaps this would gain her sister's co-operation.

Cyan laughed as she swung higher into the air, and despite herself, Magenta's lips curled into a small smile. Despite her apparent coldness, she couldn't help but be gripped by a pang of sentimentality as memories of summer days spent playing in this garden came back to her. Perhaps it couldn't hurt just for a couple of minutes to allow herself to bask in the memories of simpler times, when their father was believed long gone and it was Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy they had called mother and father, when Narcissa had shown them genuine love and they had played happily with a young Draco before the war came and things got complicated.

But all things pass, and those days were long over. There was a time to reflect on happier days, and it was not now. Crushing the moment of perceived vulnerability that had gripped her, Magenta grabbed hold of the swing's chain in order to bring it to a stop. "Come on," she said again, although her tone was less hard now, with an underlying note of sadness, "You've had your fun. Now I think we've kept daddy waiting for long enough."

With a sigh, Cyan stepped off the swing and turned to Magenta, seeming to notice how her sister was longing for those bygone days too. Despite their differences, the girls were close and could always tell with perfect accuracy what the other was feeling. "Yes, I think perhaps we have," Cyan said with the same melancholy note in her voice, and then the pair of them walked side by side away from the swing towards the grand front entrance of Malfoy Manor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END OF FIRST CHAPTER.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magenta: So, you like it?

Cyan: You love it?

Magenta: You want to thank us for enlightening your day?

Cyan: And also give us some monetary profit...kidding! Remember we can't know about your opinion if you don't write it! :D

Magenta: Unless is negative, then we REALLY don't want to know! :D

Cyan: Please stay tuned! We'll come back with more soon! And send a review, they're a vulnerable species!


	2. A Meeting With The Dark Lord

Magenta: Thanks for the criticism, even though we're not very happy about it :D

Cyan: YOUBITCHESTHEY'RENOTMARYSUESILLMAKEASMANYAU THORNOTESASIWANT...! (gets punched by Magenta and passes out)

Magenta: Don't worry! i got this :D

**Chapter Two – A Meeting With The Dark Lord**

Upon reaching the door it was Magenta who put up a hand to knock. At first there was no response, and after a minute of waiting Magenta knocked again, more insistently this time as the girls grew more impatient. Eventually, the door swung back slowly on its hinges to reveal the face of Narcissa Malfoy on the other side. She eyed them both coolly before taking a step back to allow them room to enter. "Girls…welcome home," she greeted them, her welcoming words not matching the hard, emotionless expression on her face.

The twins stepped over the threshold into the grand entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, each of them giving a curt nod to Narcissa in greeting. Despite the close bond the girls had once shared with her, their current situation did not allow them to show much familiarity or affection.

Once the two girls had arrived inside they looked about them to find the entrance hall was exactly as they remembered. The marble floor was still pristinely polished, the black stone glinting in the sickly, yellow light coming from the silver candelabra hoisted high above. Bottle green carpet ran up the twin staircases that led to the house's upper floors, and as Cyan and Magenta's eyes followed it upwards to the landing that overlooked the hall, they saw the imposing figure of a man standing gazing down at them with a look of barely disguised contempt.

As their gaze fell upon him he sauntered over to the top of the staircase and began to make his way down to join them. His white blond hair was combed back off his face and he was dressed all in black, with a matching cane clutched in his right hand. The man was only too familiar to the two girls, but any affection he might have once had for them appeared to have cooled into intense dislike tempered only by dutiful respect. "The Dark Lord has been waiting," Lucius Malfoy said as he reached the foot of the stairs, and then thinking that may have been too rude a way to address the daughters of Voldemort he finished with, "…Princesses." Even with the addition of that word, it did little to hide his disdain.

Angered by his impudence, Magenta snapped at him. "Do you think my sister and I don't know that? Damn you, Lucius, must you be so…"

Cyan cleared her throat and tugged at Magenta's arm, "Don't mind him, Cy; he only resents that he now has to answer to us ever since our father's return. Speaking of whom, isn't it time we saw daddy again?"

Magenta continued to glare at the man she used to call father, but allowed herself to be led by Cyan on to the room where the Death Eater meeting was taking place. Lucius scowled right back, annoyed at the way in which the girls were sauntering around his house without his permission or invitation. They had forsaken him as family the moment their true father returned and following their exile they could no longer call this house home, but yet they still treated it as their own private palace. Their behaviour angered Lucius and he very much wanted to reprimand the girls as he would have done when they were children, but out of respect for the Dark Lord he held his tongue.

Although the girls hadn't seen the house in months, the Death Eaters still used the same room for their meetings as they had done the last time Cyan and Magenta had been here, and they found the room quickly. Upon entering, many pairs of eyes of eyes turned to stare at the twins, some of them resentful, some of them pleased to see the girls again, but all of them curious.

The girls paused in the doorway, Magenta attempting to assess the general mood of the Death Eaters towards them while Cyan was simply enjoying the attention, but then the pair of them heard a harsh, raspy voice speak out. "Welcome back my princesses, my heirs…dare I say my daughters. Now that they are here, let us continue."

The pair of them turned to see their father standing at the far end of the room, his snake-like gaze settled upon them. It was evident from his tone that he was displeased with their lateness, but had other pressing matters to deal with rather than punish them.

Both Magenta and Cyan approached him, feeling a mixture of apprehension and smug satisfaction that they had succeeded in annoying him. Neither of them held much love for their father, although they did appreciate the privilege that being his daughters brought them and they still regarded him with a degree of fear and respect. Once they had reached him they each bowed, Cyan a little more hesitantly than Magenta.

Voldemort watched them, and then continued in a manner that suggested they may as well have been any one of the lesser Death Eaters in the room rather than his daughters, for all the difference it made to him. "Magenta, Cyan, take your seats," he instructed abruptly, and then with a dramatic sweep of his cloak, he returned to his place at the head of the table.

"My faithful followers," Voldemort began to address the congregation of Death Eaters before him, "Now that we are all assembled, allow me to explain the reason for summoning you here tonight. As you are no doubt aware by now, tonight is the night that my daughters – Cyan and Magenta – have returned from exile. You will recall how, three years ago, they kidnapped and tortured a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and then…" Voldemort's voice rose in pitch as his anger grew, "allowed the mudblood to escape. This led to Albus Dumbledore being made aware of our plans. As you know, I do not tolerate failure, and they were punished accordingly. For the past three years they have been exiled to America, where they were completing their magical education at the Salem Witches Institute until I deemed them fit to return. However, as I am a forgiving father, I will now allow them chance to redeem themselves with the next mission I have for them."

There were hushed murmurs around the table as people speculated among themselves as to what this mission could be. Magenta and Cyan exchanged apprehensive glances with each other – neither had realised that their return from exile had come at a price.

Voldemort raised his hands to hush the sudden wave of noise, and as the talk died down he spoke out again in a cold, harsh tone. "The nature of their mission shall be revealed to you very soon. However, I believe that first their mother wishes to welcome them home."

As he finished speaking a creaking sound could be heard throughout the room, caused by the heavy oak door once again beginning to swing on its hinges. Everybody's attention turned to the opening door, all of them eager to witness the figure that came through.

POM POM POM

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. OF CHAPTER 2-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magenta: That was all for now :DDD

Cyan: Thank you all for the reviews received in the last chapter! Especially to EvilMuffinx and Hermione Voldemort Riddle for actually being **_nice_** in their reviews. Even though Magenta spilled milk on them ¬¬

Magenta: You said you didn't mind!

Cyan: I said I was _consternated_! Now the reviews smell like rotten cheese! Soon, they'll be filled with ugly cockroaches and they'll get everything dirty T.T

Magenta: Oh dear...OHMYGOD! It's an airplane! Must catch it! (runs behind the airplane)

Thank you thank you THANK YOU! See you next chapter :DDDDD


	3. Serpent Mother and Secret Sister

Cyan: _Hola de nuevo! Listos para mas fic?_ :D

Magenta: Nobody will get anything unless you put subtitles, woman!

Cyan: the fact that you don't know any _spanol_ doesn't mean none of our readers can speak it! _Culturizarse, quesua_!

Magenta: What does _quesua_ means?

Cyan: as far as I know, it has to do with cheese...

Magenta: I like cheese! I'm _quesua_! :DDD

Cyan: well, whatever...let's start!

**Chapter Three – Serpent Mother and Secret Sister**

Quiet settled on the room as everyone held their breaths, waiting nervously to see what would happen. A soft hiss penetrated the silence as a dark shape slithered through the open doorway, its amber eyes flashing and forked tongue flickering sinisterly. Smooth green scales slid over the marble floor and giant muscles rippled as the snake approached Voldemort, who stood up to greet it. "Nagini…" he said, extending his arms to the reptile's head and gently caressing its glossy scales, "My most faithful one. Are you not pleased to see your daughters again?"

The serpent reared up and turned her attention to the two girls sat on Voldemort's left. Her tongue darted out to taste their scent, and then a series of hisses escaped its mouth. "_My children, we have been separated too long," _she said, addressing them in parseltongue.

"_Yes, mother, it is good to be home_," Magenta replied.

The serpent hissed, "_But all is not forgiven yet_," she said harshly, and then slithered back a few metres away from the table. Everyone watched as she wound her body into a coil, and then to everyone's surprise, her skin began to glow with a phosphorescent green light. The brightness intensified until it was no longer possible to discern the figure of the snake in the stunning glow, and then gradually it begin to fade, leaving behind not the serpentine form that was there before, but instead the slender figure of a woman standing before the Death Eaters.

Nagini looked at the assembly, and smiled. There she was, pale and gorgeous, with her long hair flowing behind her back, wearing a delicate and revealing dress made out of snakeskin. Finally, she would no longer be considered just a pet, but the beautiful faerie she really was.

"Death Eaters," she said in English, her clear soprano voice ringing out across the vast room. They looked back up at her, shock and awe clearly etched onto their faces. "At last you see my true form," she continued, "I am not the mere animal you believed me to be, but I am Nagini, Queen of the Fae. These, my daughters, are heirs to the Faerie Kingdom. They shall solidify the alliance between Lord Voldemort and my people, but first, steps must be taken to strengthen our armies for the oncoming battle. For this, the Dark Lord has a new task for them." Nagini then turned her regal head to back to her daughters. "And this time, my girls, you shall not fail him."

Cyan and Magenta felt all eyes in the room turn to him, the pressure of fulfilling whatever task was in store already beginning to weigh down on them like lead. Cyan looked apprehensively at her sister, and then to Voldemort. "Father, what is this task?" she asked, unable to keep the worry from her voice.

He surveyed her coolly for a moment, and then looked out at the assembly once again. "My daughters, my followers, I am about to reveal to you a secret that was until now unknown to most of you." At that, he glanced down briefly at Bellatrix Lestrange on his right, who grinned back up at him manically. She, clearly, knew what he was about to say. "Many of you believed that I had just two daughters, but you were mistaken, just as you were mistaken in believing that Nagini was a mere snake. You see, I had another child." Again he looked at Bellatrix and offered out a hand to her, which she accepted with a cackle of glee as she rose to stand beside him. "I had a daughter who is a descendant of the ancient and most noble House of Black. Cyan, Magenta, you have a sister."

For a moment no-one spoke, both of the twins too stunned to form words. But then, Magenta regained her ability for speech. "A sister? But who?" she asked, astounded.

"After I was defeated by the Potter boy," Voldemort began to explain, spitting out the word 'Potter' with obvious loathing, "Dumbledore came after my daughters. Faerie magic was able to protect you both, but the old man was able to find my daughter with Bellatrix and took her away."_  
_

"He stole her!" Bellatrix suddenly shouted, "That filthy muggle lover took away my daughter, one of the last of our noble bloodline, and hid her away! But at last we have found her." She wrinkled her nose in disgust before saying the next sentence. "She was given a false name and false appearance, and then placed in the care of _muggles_."

Sharp intakes of breath could be heard around the table at that revelation. That truly was a most grievous offense for Dumbledore to commit against the Dark Lord; handing his daughter over to that _filth. _

"And now I task the pair of you with finding her," Voldemort said to Cyan and Magenta. They both just stared back up at him, completely overwhelmed by what they had just heard.

"But how?" Magenta asked, "Who is she?" _  
_

In answer, Voldemort reached into his robes and took out a gold chain with a pendant hanging from it. He held it up in front of them so that they could see the pendant was in fact a miniature hourglass enclosed in a metal circle. "It was two years ago that you were exiled," Voldemort said, "And three years since I was returned to my corporeal form. I shall therefore give you this timeturner, and you shall use it to travel back in time to two years before you were first sent away. You shall find your sister and teach her about her heritage before I am fully restored, and then she shall be present at the ceremony of my rebirth. With the three of you present, I can use Potter's blood to bestow power and protection upon each of you, and we shall then be strong enough to lead our armies against Dumbledore. You will leave tonight."

He held the timeturner out to them, and Magenta stood up to accept it. Nervously, Cyan stood beside her as Magenta placed the chain around both their necks. This was an immense task indeed, but both knew that their father would not accept failure from them again. "But what is her name?" Cyan asked, still understanding so little.

"Her true name is Scarlet Riddle, but the name she has been given is _Hermione Granger,_" Voldemort replied, speaking the false name with distaste.

At that, a gasp could be heard from somewhere down the table as the voice of Draco Malfoy muttered in surprise, "Granger?" _  
_

Cyan turned to glare at him, still bitter about how he had treated her all these years. He met her gaze for a moment, and then looked down in embarrassment. His reaction had only helped make Cyan more determined to succeed in this.

"Yes, _Granger_," Voldemort confirmed with a sneer, "And I am led to believe she is currently an associate of Harry Potter, no doubt as Dumbledore intended. This makes it all the more important that she is turned, so that we can reverse the damage Dumbledore has done in poisoning her mind. You shall take her away from the muggles and go undercover at Hogwarts in order to befriend her."

The pressure was mounting for both Cyan and Magenta, but they knew they had to succeed. They had a sister; a sister who had been handed over to muggles, and it was their duty to rescue her.

"Do not fail me again," Voldemort said coldly.

"We won't, father," Magenta assured him, and then both girls turned to look one final time at their mother.

"I have faith in you, girls," she said, but neither of them had chance to say farewell properly before Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at the timeturner.

"_Revolvus," _he said, and the minute hourglass began to spin rapidly as it began the process that would transport them back four years into history.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-END OF CHAPTER 3-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Magenta: Again, thanks for reading! And thanks to **Hermione** **Voldemort Riddle** and **EvilMuffinx**, our most loyal reviewers!

Cyan: And to **jammiedodger15**: Keep reading and you'll find out! Thanks for reviewing :D

Magenta: Ditto!

Cyan: And don't forget to summit your reviews! Your opinion is important!

Magenta: unless is bad :D

Cyan: Magenta, they got the message last chapter.

Magenta: They did?...Oh, right! When YOU had your little neurotic attack!

Cyan: ¬¬...LOOK!

Magenta: WHAT?!

Cyan: Hercules Beetle! Now get it!

Magenta: I'm on it! (leaves)

Cyan: Good bye, and stay in touch! :D


	4. Through The Mists of Time

Magenta: Hello again!

Cyan: Welcome back! :D

Magenta: (dressed like Doctor Facilier) Are you reeeady?

Cyan:¬¬ you watched _Princess and the Frog_ again?

Magenta: Not really, just a You Tube video of "Friends on the other side" :D

Cyan: ¬¬... LOOK! The devil is stealing a poor old lady!

Magenta: WHERE? (runs off)

Cyan: Whatever...Let's start!

**Chapter Four – Through The Mists Of Time**

_Bright images, cheerful lullabies... a dark haired woman holding her in her arms, holding her little hand with her long and pale fingers. Then everything turns green and violent, the atmosphere becomes grim, the floor shakes, the walls cringe...and she is now alone in the dark, crying. She's in a basket, she wants to see her parents but doesn't know where they are...she calls them...and an old, bearded man puts her in a crib...she knows this is wrong, this isn't her crib! None of this makes sense...!_

Hermione woke up, screaming. She was in her cozy bed now, surrounded by the silence of the suburbs and the protective walls of her house, but she still couldn't stop panting. As she tried to calm down, some tears fell onto the sheets and for a while she looked down and stared at her own hands. Those hands that once were little, that felt that loving woman's fingertips... _  
_

Who is she? Hermione wondered. She'd had this dream many times before, but still she wasn't any closer to knowing who that woman was. This wasn't the person she'd known to be her mother all these years, but somehow the memory of that tender touch and being held in her arms felt so right and safe. But it was just a dream, wasn't it? Or was it? How could it be when it felt so real and vivid like a memory?

Hermione allowed herself to bask a little longer in the recollection of the first few moments of the dream, but her moment of reminiscence was abruptly cut short by the sound of a woman shouting.

"Hermione! Hermione, darling, what's wrong?"

The door to her bedroom suddenly burst open and Hermione turned her head to see her parents standing in the doorway, looking at her in concern. Her screams must have woken them, she realised, like they had done when she'd had nightmares so many times before.

"It's nothing, really..." she tried to keep herself calm to avoid worrying her parents. It didn't work "Just..."

Her mother sat beside her and hugged her, while her father remained at the foot of the bed. "You know you can trust us, dear," she said, stroking her daughter's hair. "If anything is worrying you, we're here for you..."

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" interrupted her father, although his wife gave him a reprehensible look and he became silent. Both of them stared at Hermione, hoping to get an answer.

"Yes" she sighed. Her mother hugged her while muttering comforting words, and her father to hold her hand. This was the reason why she hated to tell them about her recurring nightmare, as this display of affection was rather embarrassing for a girl her age, even though deep down this was also comforting "but this time it felt so...real..."

"Hush, little one" as her mother held her, Hermione looked at her dad's fingers to find that his nails had reddish dots all over her. Not unusual, she was used to seeing this characteristic trait ever since she was little, but this time there was something different. For starters, it reminded her of a book she had been studying some days ago, about how this was a symptom of having been hexed. At her visit to Saint Mungo's, the brown haired girl had seen Lockhart and Neville's parents with these scarlet freckles.

For a moment Hermione tensed up as the possibility that her parents had been hexed occurred to her. Even if that was the case then it couldn't be recent; she'd been used to seeing these marks on her father's hands ever since childhood, and as she turned to look at her mother's hands she saw, as expected, the marks there too. She'd never lent much thought to the spots until now, but she realised that it was unlikely they would both have the same markings by chance. That must mean they'd both been hexed a long time ago. But how, when they were both muggles?

"Dad, why do I get these dreams?" she asked her father, and she noticed his hesitation before answering.

"I don't know, sweetheart," he replied.

"But in the dream I'm calling out for my parents and they aren't there. You've never abandoned me, so why would I dream that?" Hermione said, sounding confused.

Her father took a few paces closer to the bed and leaned down to look at her. "It's just a dream, Hermione, it wasn't real. Try and forget about it and go back to sleep."

His eyes had narrowed just slightly and he was avoiding the question. Hermione then turned to her mother who said, "That's right, just forget about it and go back to sleep."

Just moments ago they'd been trying to comfort her, and now they wanted her to forget all about it. Something strange was going on here, Hermione had decided. She glanced across at the bedside table where her wand was laying, and then suddenly reached out to grab it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe you" she said, pointing the stick at them "Petrificus Totallus!"_  
_  
Immediately afterwards, her parents only movements were in their frightened eyes, who looked at each other and then their daughter. It was cruel and Hermione knew it, but she needed time to investigate a little more about this. So she went to her bookshelf, a little wood structure that was about to fall apart due to all those leather covered doorstoppers that were on top of it, grabbed a copy of a certain book from the library, _"The markings of Spells and Hexes and how to identify them"_ by Sylvia Stallone (_We got those names from movies :D_), and looked at the index. Once she got to page 467, "Freckles, moles, zits and other skin signs", she found what she was seeking:

"_...Freckles: These markings, when found in hands and/or feet, are the most decisive proof that a person has been hexed with truly powerful Dark Magic, such as the Unforgivable curses. Depending on the intensity of their colour (usually red) it is possible to determine how deep the hex has affected the organism. If pale, it can be cured quite easily, but the darker they are the harder it is to remove the curse without killing the wizard. In muggles, this is not only a bad omen (the muggle will die with the curse, no matter what spells are used to save him/her), but also a reason to keep said muggle admitted in a magical hospital until the rest of their days, without being able to leave the ward."_

Hermione watched her frightened parents' eyes for a moment, and then started to read about spells that worked similarly to veritaserum in another book.

She found what she was looking for on page 328 of "_The Practical Applications of Potion Substitutes_" by Brewster Knotts:

"…_The incantation _Holos Aletheius _can be used in place of the ingestion of veritaserum, but it should be noted that this spell will cause much more severe side effects in the recipient than the use of a carefully brewed potion. Possible afflictions resulting from the use of this spell can include: headaches, vomiting, slurred speech, temporary brain damage, and in more severe cases, brain haemorrhaging, permanent brain damage and death__. This spell should only be performed by the most experienced of wizards."_

Hermione closed the book and looked to where her parents were still lying rigid and motionless on the floor. It would be dangerous for her to perform the spell, she knew, but what choice did she have? There was neither the time nor the resources for her to brew a dose of veritaserum, and she had to find out the truth.

She crossed to her mother and knelt down beside her to examine the red freckles on her hands. They were a deep red, indicating a severely intense hex according to the first book, which meant there was little hope for her parents anyway. If there was no cure to rid her parents of the curse, then she had nothing to lose by performing the truth spell.

"I'm sorry, mum," Hermione whispered, before raising her wand to point at her mother and muttering "_Holos Aletheius."_

**-.-.-FlAsHbAcK-.-.-**

_**Twelve years ago**_

_It was almost eleven o' clock in the evening when the knocks sounded on the front door of the Grangers' house in suburban Exeter. With a sigh, Mrs Granger turned to her husband to tell him that she would get it, since he was already dressed for bed, and went to answer the front door.__As soon as Mrs Granger pulled it open, she was surprised to find herself standing face to face to with a man with long white hair and beard and who was wearing the most peculiar mauve robes. What could such a person want with them at this hour, she wondered?_

_She barely had chance to express her surprise at seeing him or to ask what his business was before he'd raised his right hand clutching a stick and muttered, _"Imperio".

_"What on earth are you doing, sir?" she asked, surprised at such a sight. Thinking the strange man might have been affected with dementia, she thought it would be best to consult with her husband. "Dear! Get down here!"_

_The man grinned as Mr Granger's footsteps began to be heard on the second floor, and became more and more sinister as they came down the stairs. But there was something off: he did not say "Coming," like he usually did. In fact, he didn't say a word. _

_"Will you let me in, madam?" asked the bearded stranger. "I believe it's ill manners to leave visitors at the door, especially at such an hour."_

_"Darling!" yelled Mrs Granger. The footsteps kept coming closer, but she just wanted to hear his voice speaking to her. "Excuse me, sir, but you came so unexpectedly and..."_

_She turned around as she felt the warm breath of her husband on the back of her neck. A gasp escaped her as she looked up into his face. Those dead eyes were not his, even if they were in his body. The way he was looking at her showed none of the love or affection that it usually did. There was nothing there except empty darkness. "This man isn't bad," said his voice, even though she knew it wasn't her husband speaking. "This man is Albus Dumbledore...and he want us for a very special mission..."_

"Imperio."

**-.-.-End Of FlAsHbAcK-.-.-**

Hermione stared down at her mother in shock, not quite able to comprehend what she had just heard. "Dumbledore was involved in this?" she said in astonishment, and then her face hardened and she pointed her wand at her mother's paralysed form once again. "What happened?" Hermione demanded, "What did he do then?"

She got no response. A trickle of blood was running from Mrs Granger's nose and her eyes were glazed over, but a faint groan escaped her lips, indicating that she was still conscious. "I'm sorry for doing this, but you've been hexed by dark magic and you need to tell me what happened!" Hermione shouted, knowing that the spell was taking its toll on her mother but desperate to find out the truth. If Dumbledore had been dealing with the Dark Arts then Hermione needed to know why at any cost.

Mrs Granger opened her mouth but no sound came out. Instead, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she began to shake violently. Hermione suddenly backed away, feeling an intense heat radiating from her mother's body. "Mum?" Hermione said, watching as the tremors wracked Mrs Granger's body for several more seconds, and then she was still.

Cautiously, Hermione inched closer again, the heat having dissipated a little. She gazed down at the woman's unmoving form. Mrs Granger's eyes were open, but they were unfocussed and dull.

"Mum?" Hermione said again. The spell had been too much for her, she realised; the curses in place too powerful to break. _But it wasn't my fault,__it was Dumbledore's,_ she told herself. _He must have been the one who put the spell on her in the first place; I was the one trying to break it. She wasn't even my real mother. _

Upset, but knowing she couldn't let that get to her if she wanted to uncover the truth, Hermione tried to keep her emotions in check. Wanting to uncover just what kind of dark magic Dumbledore had been up to, Hermione turned her attention to the only source remaining and crossed over to her father.

**-.-. tO cYaN aNd MaGeNtA.-.-.-**

The very fabric of time and space was something the twins had always found fascinating. It was both disorientating and amazing to see all those images dancing before their eyes at such a speed they were only multicolored strikes, while in their ears a thousand voices and a million sounds kept dazzling them...but they had to remember they were not doing this for fun. They were doing this to fulfil a mission; to redeem themselves.

"Magenta, look," said Cyan. The blue eyed girl had found something odd: in between the flying colors and sounds, only one thing remained constant: a pristine white, extremely delicate hand that prevailed still next to them. "What's it doing here?"

"I don't know," answered her sister, coming closer to it. "But I don't think it should be here, either." Magenta slowly began to reach out a hand towards it.

"What are you doing? We have no time for picking up every strange thing we find!" Cyan, clearly, was not very happy about the actions her older sister was taking. "We have a mission, Magenta!"

"I know, but I just need to..." Magenta began to say, and then quite suddenly grabbed hold of the hand and pulled it out of wherever it was. As the hand came free, it was revealed that it was attached to a girl of roughly their age, unconscious yet alive. Her dark clothes were so torn to pieces they were only rags, and her pearl white hair was so long and matted there was no hope for it but to cut it. Her face was pale and beautiful, and somewhat familiar.

"By God," whispered Cyan "Another lost sister."

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Magenta, almost dropping the girl. "Daddy is not that promiscuous!"

"Then why does she look so much like us, Magenta?..." But before Magenta even had chance to respond, the time turner started to shake uncontrollably as the forces of time began to toss the girls around, and moments later they were all in the Forbidden Forest.

The darkness of the forest pressed in around them, the gnarled fingers of branches reaching out to scratch at their skin and tangle their hair. Underfoot, dead leaves crunched as the sisters both tried to regain their balance and turned to observe their surroundings, each of them realising exactly where they were.

"The Forbidden Forest..." Cyan whispered. "Is this where we need to be? Will we find Scarlett here?"

"I'm not sure," Magenta murmured in reply, but at that moment there came a sound from down at their feet as the white haired girl stirred.

Incoherent words flowed clumsily from her mouth as her pale eyelids slowly rolled back to reveal clouded white eyes, her irises only distinguished by a thin line of faint gray surrounding her misty pupils. "Mmngh hruh..."

The girls both looked down in surprise before Magenta knelt beside the girl. "It's alright. You're out of that place now. My name is Magenta and this is my sister Cyan. We rescued you," she said, before reaching out to touch the girl's shoulder reassuringly. However, just as Magenta's fingers brushed the pale skin beneath the shredded clothing the girl flinched away and let out a cry.

"Nyeh! Rhot hoo!"

Cyan glanced at her sister and said, "I don't think she speaks English."

_"Palabras!"_ yelled the girl, trying to get up. She was rather agitated and kept moving, expressing great frustration. _"Palabras! Palabras!...La vida es un cuento contado por un idiota, que no tiene ningún sentido...!"_

"Wait!" Magenta held her, trying to calm her down. She didn't even know what language was the snowy haired girl was speaking, but at least her gestures seemed to help. "Everything...is okay...now..."

Cyan, recognising the language, approached the struggle. Her Spanish was a little rusty, since she hadn't practiced it in years, but she could still remember some of it from the brief time she'd spent in South America. _"Cual ser tu nombre?"_

"_¿En un nombre qué hay? Lo que llamamos rosa aun con otro nombre mantendría el perfume..._" then, she fell unconscious into Magenta's arms.

"She just quoted Shakespeare" The blue eyed girl was intrigued. "I asked her her name and she answered with a quote from _Romeo and Juliet_."

Puzzled, Magenta frowned. "That's odd. She must have lost her mind, being lost in the fabric of time for so long. But how can you be so sure she's our sister?"

"Magenta," Cyan answered, "We're twins. We look almost identical and this girl isn't much different to us. We must be related somehow."

Magenta's frown deepened as she tried to make sense of it. "Okay, maybe," she agreed. "But how? Why didn't daddy tell us?"

"I don't know," Cyan admitted. "But she was trapped in the fabric of space and time. Who do you think sent her there?"

Her sister thought about that for a moment. "Dumbledore, maybe? But now what? We have to find Scarlett, but what do we do with her?" She gestured at the white haired girl.

"We take her with us," Cyan answered in a decisive tone. "And we look after her. She's family, we have no choice."

"I agree," Magenta replied. "But we need to get out of here. Daddy told us that Scarlett had been placed with muggles; I doubt we'll find her here."

Cyan wrinkled her nose at the mention of muggles and was about to ask where Magenta thought they should go, but just then they both heard a noise coming from somewhere through the trees.

POM POM POM

To be continued...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-End of chapter 4-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cyan: (dramatic voice) Will the twins find Scarlet? Who's that white haired girl? What's Dumbledore up to?!

Magenta: Find out in the next chapter of **.:****｡✿*********ﾟ****'****ﾟ**Thέ Dά**я**k Dέscέn∂άnts**'****ﾟ*********ﾟ✿｡****:.!**

Cyan: Only on fanfiction!

Magenta: And for the small fee of one review!

Cyan: And with any extra review per chapter, you might have the chance of getting...A small, one sentence preview!

Magenta: But we haven't started the next chapter yet! We don't even know how to conti ... (Cyan puts a sock in her mouth) MPHHFFF...

Cyan: You might be right, maybe saying that will get us into trouble...BUT I'M AN ARTIST! I LIVE FOR TROUBLE!

Magenta: MPHHFFF

Cyan: Good bye! And thanks to Hermione Voldemort Riddle for your loyalty and support! And to RinandKonowithJayda for saying nice things!


	5. On The Run

Cyan: Hello! My name is Elder Price, and I would like to share with you the most amazing fic...!

Magenta: QUIT IT! You have me fed up with that Book of Mormon thing...(Cyan shows her a rubber duckie) It's squeakes! It must be MINE!

Cyan: Then go for it! (throws it to Canada)

Magenta: I'm coming, squeaky thing...! (runs off in all fours, like a dog)

Cyan: Finally! Now I'll be able to clean all the things she has spilled! (Realizes there's a fic to present) Ahem...Good morning! Are you ready for the next chapter? Since I don't really know what you're going to answer, here it is!

**Chapter Five – On The Run**

Hermione knew she had to use a stronger spell with her father. He had been exposed to the curse longer, which meant it had had more time to bond with him, weaken his system and render him more and more dependent on the dark magic that now ran through his veins. That's why he way always so tired, she thought while reading the possible enchantments, not because of age like he always said-but the Imperius curse he was under. After deciding on a charm, her long pale fingers reached for her wand, her mouth released a sigh...and she cast a spell on the person she used to call father.

Suddenly, Mr. Granger woke up screaming, and in his alarm he sat on the floor. "...Don't put that stick near me again! I...!"

He fell on the floor, product of another one of Hermione's spells. "Dad...I mean, John Granger..."

"My name...is Wendell Wilkins!" he yelled while panting. "I don't know who that Granger is! I am...WENDELL!"

**-.-.-FlAsHbAcK-.-.-**

_Mr. Granger hummed happily to himself as he arrived home from a long day at the surgery. Today was his and his wife's ninth wedding anniversary, and tonight he was taking her out for dinner at a new Mediterranean restaurant that had just opened in town._

_With a bunch of roses in hand, he let himself into the house and headed towards the living room where he expected to find his wife. "I'm home, darling," he called out as he walked through the doorway, and saw Jane Granger sitting on the couch with an infant in her lap. "How was your day?" he began to say, but a strange sensation suddenly came over him and the baby she was holding turned to look at him. A sharp pain shot through his brain as something clicked in the back of his mind. Something wasn't right here._

_"It was fine, dear," Mrs. Granger replied as she turned to smile at her husband, but as she saw him with a hand clutched to his head clearly in pain she quickly stood up in concern, still holding the baby. "John, what's wrong?"_

_He shook his head agitatedly and looked at her. "Why do you have a baby? We don't have a baby," he jabbered. "Wait..._

_I don't have a baby. I don't even have a wife. Who are you?"_

_"John..." Mrs Granger said, immensely distressed that her husband seemed to have just begun a nervous breakdown. "I don't..."_

_"Don't call me John!" he suddenly snapped at her. "I'm not John!"_

_Before he could be stopped, he threw down the red roses he had in his hand and, after a quick look at that strange woman, ran away while trying to find the building he lived in; to go back to his bachelor's flat and pour some brandy into his system and fall asleep in the couch like he used to... but this suburban landscape, with identical houses and symmetrical gardens wherever he went, was completely unknown to him. He thought that, whatever happened to him (some drug, insanity, a cruel trick...) was so surreal that no one would ever believe him, but he at least had to try._

_"Help!" he yelled "HELP! POLICE! SOMEBODY!"_

_"Honey! Honey, calm down..." the woman, with the baby in her arms, had come out of the house and ran towards him. "You don't have to make such a fuss...!_

_He didn't notice that, while the lights inside the houses were turning on, the streets lights around him started to extinguish one by one. Right when the residents of such a calm place had appeared in their doorsteps, everything suddenly went dark, and a heavy fog seemed to surround him and his alleged wife. Everything but two things could be discerned: the distant moon, that looked down on the situation with a sardonic grin, and the reflection of a pair of reading glasses that, much like the astral body, laughed at the poor man. From the shadows, a familiar presence appeared before him. He had long robes and a white beard, a broken nose and a stick in his hand._

_"Hello again, Mister Wilkins," he said in a very educated tone, "How are we doing tonight?"_

_"You...YOU! You're the one behind this!" He wasn't sure how, but his face was the last thing he had seen before waking up from that nightmare. "What did you do to me?!"_

_"Don't worry, Wendell," the man said quite calmly. "Something appears to have gone wrong with your memories, but it can be fixed quite easily. Now if you would just calm down and allow me to help you..."_

_The man raised his right hand, in which was grasped the long wooden stick. Wendell stared down at it in horror, vaguely remembering that this was what he'd seen the last time, just before somehow his mind had gone blank and the next thing he knew he'd ended up here. Wendell didn't know what the man was doing, but he was absolutely certain that it wasn't anything good. "No!" Wendell suddenly shouted, rushing forward before the man had chance to say anything and knocking the stick to one side. He pushed the man to the floor and continued running, desperately hoping that he could get away._

_If only he could reach one of the other houses and bang on the door for help, maybe someone would let him in and call the police..._

_That train of thought had just sparked a glimmer of hope in his mind when, quite suddenly, he heard a harsh cracking sound and there, right in front of him, the man appeared._

_"What the..." Wendell gasped, quickly coming to a halt. He wanted to turn and start running again, but he was so astonished by what he had just witnessed that he found himself rooted to the spot._

_"Please, Wendell, do not try that again. It is quite rude to knock people over," the man said in a tone of mild irritation, and then raised the stick again and said, "_Obliviate._"_

_A strange sensation swept over Wendell, like a wave of blankness that washed over his mind and tried to drag away his memories and coherent thoughts. He tried futilely to hold onto them, but the force of the wave was too great and moments later all recollection of what had just happened had faded to black._

**-.-.-eNd FlAsHbAcK-.-.-**

"And that's not...everything!" Wendell looked at her with a wild mixture of anger and impotence. "I...regained conscious one more time...!"

There was blood in his mouth and nose, clear signs that he might not be able to tell the tale. So Hermione told him to hold that thought, grabbed a small bottle from her shelf and tried to get her wand near her false father's head, but he yelled and tried to take it away from the witch. But Wendell Wilkins was so weak he could barely move his arms in a coherent way to allow Hermione to extract the memory from him. "What did you see that other time...?"

Then, the girl noticed something. She had once read in a book that, when a person apparates inside a household, a very distinct smell could be spotted in the atmosphere...like burnt wires. But it usually was very difficult to detect, unless there had been a massive apparation-How many people were actually in the house at the moment, if she was almost choking on the odor?

"Hermione" Someone was at her bedroom door. Someone familiar. "What have you done?"

"Ron?" The redhead looked at her, concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important." The brunette noticed the boy was hiding a wand behind his back. "Herm, let's get out of here. We could help you and your parents..."

She looked outside, noting that there were no streetlights. "Dumbledore sent you, didn't he?" she said, pointing her wand at him. "Why else would you all be here?"

"Herm, don't get crazy...we're here to help you." Familiar faces started to appear at the door and the windows, even from the closet and under the bed, pointing wands at her."We all want what's best for..."

"_Petrificus Totallus_!" Ron fell to the ground and, while shouting spells to everyone that crossed her, Hermione took the chance to escape. It was heart breaking for her to curse all of the people she cared about, from Ginny to Sirius, even Hagrid and McGonagall...but she knew her life, her memory, her knowledge of what was going on, was in danger. So she cursed and ran, cursed and ran...until she reached the front door.

"Hermione, don't do this" It was Harry. "We're your friends, why don't you trust us?"

This time, she doubted. He was everything to her, and had been ever since she met him in the train...his cute glasses, his messy hair, his voice...she suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushed him against her and, without any ceremony, she kissed him passionately. That kiss tasted like glory, both tongues started to dance together, rubbing against each other, swimming in a sea of conjoined saliva...but then he pushed her away.

"Run" he whispered. "I'll try to stop them."

Hermione hesitated a moment, looking deep into his eyes and feeling a reluctance to leave him. But then he said with more insistence, "Hermione, go!" and she realised she had no choice. She turned and ran.

Flinging the front door open, she bolted down the garden path without looking back. Where should she go now? She had to get away. If she could just reach Diagon Alley maybe she'd be safe and she could find somewhere to hide...

Behind her she could hear the sounds of hexes and curses being exchanged as Harry tried to hold them off, and she felt a rush of guilt that she was leaving him there but continued to run onwards. He knew it was important that she escaped, but how could she get away from here? Then she remembered: the Knight Bus. Harry had used it to escape the Dursleys last year.

Running on towards the road, she flung out her wand arm. Shouts came from behind her and she glanced back just briefly to see that Dumbledore and the others were gaining on her, but then there was a sudden bang in front of her as the tall structure of the Knight Bus erupted onto the scene. It came to an abrupt standstill and the door opened, revealing the lanky figure of Stan Shunpike who began to drawl, "Good evening and welcome to..."

He then noticed the commotion behind Hermione and his eyes widened. "What the..." he began to say but Hermione leapt on board and yelled at the driver.

"Drive!"

Staring at her in shock and quickly seeing that she was being pursued, the driver put his foot to the floor and the bus sped off again. Several curses hit the air in the place Hermione had just been standing, but it was too late. The bus was already long gone. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione turned to Stan and said more calmly, "Diagon Alley, please," before sinking down onto one of the empty beds on the bus.

**-.-. tO cYaN aNd MaGeNtA.-.-.-**

When they heard the noise, the twins got their wands ready. Based on their training and personal experiences, they didn't know what could be waiting for them behind those dark bushes. But then they both sighed in relief, as they saw it was only centaurs...yet, something was wrong. Their looks were not pleased, and their bows and arrows were aimed set to kill. The last one to come out, after the girls were surrounded, was Magorian holding a spear.

"You were right, Bane," he said, towards one of his comrades. "They're the ones."

"What should we do with them?" asked another centaur, but his answer was interrupted by Cyan.

"I'm sorry...We're the ones for what?" Magenta looked at her with alarm, but said nothing. She already had one senseless sibling to take care of.

Firenze looked at them and began to chant…

"_At the dawning of the summer tide  
Two young girls will return from where they hide  
To aid their father in his advance  
Two are somber, one is blanched  
And a fourth one has hair like flame  
Space and time shall be rearranged  
And the foundations of our world will fall  
As the Death Eaters answer the call  
The Dark Lord will reign supreme once more  
When his daughters change what went before  
As the daughters of the Dark Lord arrive  
At the dawning of the summer tide_"

…recited Firenze, without letting go of his weapon. This explanation was not well received by the others.

"They don't need to know that!" Magorian said aggressively, before looking at the centaur who did the question "We'll kill them anyway, of course."

"Wait, what?" Cyan said, shocked. "We've only just got here. It's not like we've done anything to you."

"You are the spawn of the Dark Lord and will bring about the destruction of the wizarding world," Magorian growled at her. "You must die."

Cyan glared defiantly back. "Then you leave us with no choice but to fight you. But don't think you can win, half-breed."

Her insult provoked a cry of rage from the centaur, and then he galloped forward and released his arrow.

"Reducto!" Cyan shouted, reducing the arrow to a burst of wooden splinters and diving out of the way as the centaur continued to advance. He was galloping towards Magenta and Bianca with a furious look in his eyes, causing Bianca to scream and yell something that sounded like, "_Mi reino por un caballo_!"

Magenta, however, had more presence of mind and yelled, "_Stupefy_!" stunning the centaur and stopping him in his tracks. This caused an angry roar to erupt from the others, and they all began to gallop forward towards the three girls.

"Quick, run!" Cyan shouted as the three of them turned to flee through the forest, directing intermittent curses at the centaurs at their backs. "How do we get out of here?" Cyan asked desperately. "We're on Hogwarts grounds, it's not even like we could apparate."

"The thestrals," Magenta answered in a moment of quick thinking. "There must be some here in the forest. If we can find them we can fly away on their backs."

"Fly...That's it!" Cyan raised her wand, pointing at the starry sky, and shouted, "Follow my lead, Magenta! _Accio_ nimbus 2001!"

Both of them remembered when Lucius bought brooms for the whole Slytherin team and, of course, his two then-daughters. They also remembered when Filch took them away when Mrs Norris caught them flying inside the castle at night. They could have gotten them back anytime, but Cyan knew someday this situation would be useful. And she was right: the brooms came flying towards them, almost excited of being called after so long. The blue haired girl had no trouble on riding it again, but her sister had Bianca, who might have had fear of flying. "_Suéltame! No voy a montarme...!__"_

The arrows were too many to be hexed, and Magenta fell to the ground, injured in her back. Cyan ran back to her and dodged the other arrows with her magic, but there were too many and she couldn't even check how her sister was doing "Magenta! Are you okay?... Say something, for crying out loud!"

"_Carajo, mas caballos_!" The blue eyed girl turned back for a moment to find out that, to her dismay, there were just as many centaurs at that side as there were the other. In her surprise she lost concentration, causing her spells to lose strength, and arrows from both sides hit her in her torso, arms, legs...She fell to the ground, feeling a combination of agonizing pain and despair...

But then, two things happened. The first, a thick black shadow appeared to dodge some of the attacks, and then a white light surrounded her before slowly fading in black...

-.-.-.-End of Chapter 5-.-.-.-.-

Magenta: The suspense is killing me!

Cyan: What are you doing here?! You were supposed to be in Canada!

Magenta: Big Foot brought me here! (points at Big Foot, who's driving a motorbike and sporting a leather jacket with dark shades)

Cyan: (muttering) Darn it, I forgot about him...

Magenta: What are you mumbling?

Cyan: Oh...In what state is fire?

Magenta: State...? What do you mean?

Cyan: Is it solid? Liquid?...or Iowa?

Magenta: Iowa, most likely.

Cyan: I was thinking the very same thing...Fire is Iowa! :D

Magenta: And the readers are getting impatient, ergo, they're getting hotheaded...ergo, they're IOWA!

Cyan: please, Magenta, don't stretch it...But don't forget reviewing us, Iowa!

Magenta: See you next chapter!

PS: We're holding chapter six hostage until you give us five nice reviews :D


	6. Reunited

Cyan: So...you have answered to our demands! WE CONTROL YOUR EVERY MOVE!

Magenta: shh, they're not supposed to know that...

Cyan: They're already hooked by our story, it doesn't matter anymore! BUAHAHAHA!

Magenta: You're stepping in mud!

Cyan: AAHHHH! (ends up in the roof)

**Chapter Six - Reunited**

As the darkness pressing down on her eyes cleared, Cyan found herself looking up at the night sky, her view unobstructed by leaves or branches but instead opened up for her to see the array of glittering diamonds set in their bed of velvet inky blackness around the glowing orb of the moon. She tried to move, but winced in pain as she felt a jolt of agony shoot through her from her injuries.

"Magenta?" she called out hoarsely, concerned for her sister.

"I'm here!" came the reply, "And so's our other sister." Cyan twisted her head to look off to her left, and saw Magenta lying on the ground a few feet away beside the unconscious form of the Spanish-speaking albino girl.

"How badly are you injured?" Cyan asked, and Magenta grimaced.

"I'm not sure. I would do a healing spell but I've lost my wand. The other girl seems okay though, aside from being unconscious."

Gingerly, Cyan picked herself up to crawl closer to her twin. "Where do you think we are?" she asked, "And how did we get here?"

The answer came not from Magenta, but another voice that spoke from somewhere off to their right. "We're in Vertick Alley, I think," said a rather high-pitched squeak. "I seem to recognize it."

Both Cyan and Magenta turned their heads in shock to look at a figure they both recognized. "Wormtail?" Magenta gasped in surprise.

Peter Pettigrew shuddered. "Excuse me?"

Both twins remembered they had not known him until at least four months after, so they were in an awkward situation which could only be overlooked by a violent change of subject. "How did we get here?"

The man seemed to notice, but went along with it. "I found you two passed out in the ground, and I went to help you. But then, that girl..." he pointed at their new sister "She just stepped up, then everything went white and we were here...I don't know what kind of spell she used, but it was very impressive"

The twins looked at each other, asking themselves how was that even possible. "But it's forbidden to apparate in Hogwarts grounds!"

Wormtail shrugged his shoulders, letting them know about the information he had in his power. "Apparently, not the kind your friend did"

Both Cyan and Magenta looked down at the unconscious figure lying on the floor. "How did she get the ability to do that?" Cyan asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Magenta replied, "But isn't it strange? She looks like she could be our sister and she's already helped us escape, but we don't even know her name. She got even talk to us properly to tell us. What should we call her?"

Cyan thought about that for a moment, then said, "Bianca. It means white, like her hair and eyes, so I think that makes sense."

Magenta nodded. "Alright, I hope she likes that. If she can even understand that's what we've named her. But now what? Where do we go from here? We can't keep looking for Scarlett until we've recovered."

Both girls were still hurt after their encounter with the centaurs and they knew they needed to find somewhere to rest, but they couldn't risk going to the Leaky Cauldron where there might be cronies of Dumbledore's.

"I know a place," Pettigrew suddenly said. "I think it's this way. Can you walk?"

"I can," answered Magenta, after determining that Cyan's wounds were too complex to be healed with mere spells and therefore needed a potion. "If I had my wand, I..."

It turned out that Peter had taken it during the attack, because he had lost his own. So, with the help of a small mirror the purple haired girl carried round for makeup, she was as good as new a few minutes later. The group, with Cyan being carried by Wormtail and Magenta using a spell to discreetly levitate Bianca, they followed the man's lead and were soon walking by an alley that was, unlike Diagon or Knockturn, a dilapidated and gray place. Half of the stores were closing, the other half were brothels or bars, and the pedestrians were all trying to avoid being recognized...Wormtail led them to a four stories old, deteriorated motel, with a homeless hag sleeping next to the door.

The group entered the lobby, at that point completely deserted save for the receptionist: an old wizard smoking an opium pipe who, upon seeing them, asked them what they wanted. Given the fact that only the twins had money, and not very much, they had to take a single room which was then later adapted to have a kitchenette, a dinner table for four and two other beds. When Magenta went to buy ingredients for the healing potion, Cyan asked:

"How did you know about this hotel?"

Wormtail sighed. "It's a long story" He didn't really want to talk about it, so changed the subject. "Why were you fighting centaurs?"

"They thought we would bring about the destruction of the world or something..."

As the man looked at her with a puzzled expression, Magenta came back with a smile and a surprised tone. "I can't believe there are like five apothecaries open at this hour!"

"Welcome to Vertick Alley," Wormtail said drily, "That's what this place is like. Did you get what you needed?"

Magenta nodded. "Yes, I should be able to brew up a healing potion in an hour or two. I'm still not sure what we should do about Bianca though." She nodded at the still unconscious form that was lying on the bed. "Something's clearly messed up her mind and I don't know what we could do to help her. If we tried brewing an antipsychotic potion we could end up making it even worse. We'd need an expert like Snape to do something like that. Also, we'll have to get her some new clothes. She can't keep wearing those rags forever."

Cyan mumbled something in agreement, sounding a little disgruntled due to the fact she was still in pain. "Yes, we can do that tomorrow. Right now I'd like some healing potion and some sleep."

"I'll get on it," Magenta replied, before crossing to the kitchenette to take out a small pewter cauldron from one of the cupboards and setting to work.

"So, do you mind me asking, who are you two?" Pettigrew asked a little timidly as Magenta left. "And who's she?" he pointed to Bianca. "What were you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

The twins exchanged glances. Having known each other for so long, they already knew what the other was thinking. "Alright, since you saved us..." Magenta waved her wand and the potion started to make itself, down to cutting the nightshade roots and squeezing the newt's eyes into the mortar "We came from the future. We're your long lost daughters who-"

"Magenta" Cyan glared at her, annoyed, before looking at Wormtail and giving him a a short explanation of their mission, origins and lack of information about Bianca. The man sighed in relief as she was narrating, because the purple haired girl's words had made his heart stop for a second "And...that's it. We're time travellers looking for our sister, the centaurs do not like us and our daddy is kind of a slut."

"Don't say that! He's still our father" Magenta had started to pour ingredients, one by one, into the cauldron "He might not be perfect, but he loves-" remained silent for a while, trying to come up with a better word "He's fond of-no, that's not it..."

"He manipulates us into believing that he loves us, then uses us like we're his soldiers." Cyan kept looking to the roof, while laid down. Bianca was in a corner, muttering something about feeling locked in. "How's the potion going?"

"Brewing with loads of parental hate, just like you at this very moment." The blue haired girl glared at her smiling sister again. "Should be ready soon."

"Good," Cyan grumbled, shuffling around slightly to try and make herself more comfortable.

Wormtail, who had been listening to the conversation silently, at last decided to speak up. "You say you're the Dark Lord's daughters, but he's been gone for years, so how could he send you back? Does he find a way to return?"

"That's where you come in, Peter," Magenta answered him.

He turned to look at her, wide eyed. "Me?"

"Yes, you," she said, finally having finished with the potion and dispensing some into a goblet for Cyan. "You're going to find our father and bring him back, and when you do we're supposed to bring his long lost daughter to him."

Peter looked confused and overwhelmed by this news. "But how am I supposed to do that? I wouldn't know where to begin."

"You must have had some idea," Magenta said as she crossed over to Cyan. "After all, it's what history says you do."

"Well, I, uh..." Peter stammered. "I did have some thoughts about how I could go about finding him, I suppose. I hadn't really had chance to come up with a plan before I ran into you two. I was on the run, you see..."

As Peter was speaking, Magenta had offered the goblet to Cyan. "That should make you feel fine in no time," she said, but as Cyan took the first sip she immediately spat it back out.

"Merlin, Magenta! Are you sure you brewed that right? It's disgusting!"

"It isn't meant to taste like pumpkin juice," Magenta retorted with a scowl, but then they were both interrupted by a sudden exclamation from Bianca who yelled:

"_Escarlata_!"

Even Cyan went to the window, looking for the girl known as Hermione...but instead, they found a red haired, slender, tall girl with a striking resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange, cloaked by the dark robes she was wearing. "Is that our sister?" asked Magenta, raising her eyebrows. "She used to look a bit...brainier..."

"What is she doing here?" The blue eyed girl felt something wasn't right: only a certain type of people knew about Vertick Alley, and she never thought her sister would fit in that category...unless..."She figured it out on her own" she muttered, amazed by her discovery. " Probably...Yes! She's being chased by the Order, that's why her appearance is so different!"

"But why disguise herself as a violent criminal?" Magenta pondered. That question got answered immediately, when they saw below them that a lot of wands turned to point at Scarlet, and then suddenly a riot began in the streets: she had no idea who she looked like, and was unconsciously adopting the comforting form of her past."I'll go help her..."

Magenta began to move but Cyan stopped her. She was going down with no plan, facing a bunch of wizards on her own and aiding a person whose confidence in other people was rather weak, all things considered. And Wormtail could go, too, but he had no wand...and, given the case of him leaving with Magenta, that left an injured wandless witch and a rather savage girl with little to no control over her magic. "I say we should attack from inside the hotel."

**-.-.-.-.-.-To HeRmIoNe-.-.-.-.-.-**

She had read in some books about all the magical alleys in London, how to get there, what things you would be expected to find...and she remembered every detail of every one of them. That's why she chose Vertick Alley, the most anonymous of them all, so they wouldn't recognize her.

Located behind an abandoned Tattoo Parlor, Vertick Alley had been the often overlooked brother of Knockturn Alley, which made it perfect for truly illicit purposes: prostitution, drug trafficking, piracy, even hitmen...they were all in this Alley, if you cared to find them. In its prime, it gave shelter to Tom Riddle and witnessed his transformation into the purist despot he ended up being, and also catered for his needs in finding followers for his cause. But that had been a long time ago, and it now was a forsaken place where only perverts and criminals came to fulfill their urges. But, just in case, a disguise had been needed.

Hermione had tried several different glamors before settling on this one. She wasn't sure what it was about it, but somehow when she had decided on the color scheme, 'red' it had felt completely natural. Flame red hair and fiery orange eyes that were deep scarlet around her pupils but faded to a more pinkish-red hue at the rim of her iris. Perhaps it was the anger she felt at being lied to all these years, but the heat of this color seemed perfect for her; like it was her true self whereas the plain bookish girl she had been before was just a mask.

It was in the bathroom of the Leaky Cauldron that Hermione had performed the glamor spell before venturing out into Diagon Alley. She remembered how to do it from some extra-curricular reading she'd been doing earlier in the summer, and it wasn't long before she'd stepped out into the alleyway behind the pub. Once there, she'd taken a side street, looking to find some place she'd be able to hide more easily, and had ended up here.

This must be one of the seedier areas of magical London, Hermione realised. Run down, obscure and dilapidated, these were just the kind of buildings where Hermione could imagine illicit activities taking place. She'd passed several apothecaries on her way here, still open at this hour in the morning, and there were several people still out on the streets: witches and wizards in wearing dark hooded cloaks, their eyes all turning to stare at her menacingly as she passed. Hermione stared at the floor and wrapped her own cloak tighter around her, hoping nobody would pay her much attention.

She'd just passed another store when she heard a voice holler at her, and she turned to look at who it was, eyes wide in fright. A man was stood in front of what was apparently a tattoo parlor, judging by the black designs inked over his bald head and upper arms that mirrored those in the window behind him. The tattoos were of a snake that seemed to writhe and hiss at her as its magical enchantment caused it to move.

"What are you doing at here?" he said threateningly, "We don't need your kind bringing the aurors down on us."

He had his wand raised towards her, and scared and confused, Hermione reached for her own wand, ready to fight if need be.

But then from behind her someone else spoke, a witch this time with a coarse whiny voice. "Hey Ulric, don't you know who she is? Now don't you go inviting trouble from people like her."

Bewildered, Hermione wanted to ask who they thought she was, but then the man shouted back gruffly. "Shut up, Gottfrieda. I don't need you interfering." Hermione then saw that several people had come to join them, many of them with their wands pointing at her.

"I don't mean for any trouble..." she said meekly, but then Ulric swore and directed a curse at her.

Thinking quickly, Hermione deflected it with her wand, but then behind her Gottfrieda yelled another insult at the man, and suddenly all hell broke loose.

Beams of red and blue light, people yelling and running, even someone trying to grab her by her cloak made it impossible for her to think clearly, and her lack of experience in such combat ended up convincing her of just one thing: she had to flee, and she had to do it as quickly as possible...

But then, an orb of light appeared before her, and a husky, manly hand with long nails came out of there and got the girl by her arm, pushing her inside it. A moment later, she was inside a hotel room and the overwhelming noise was a little distant. She looked up to find Wormtail.

"You!" She raised her wand to attack him, but someone stopped her from behind. There were two girls who were identical in each detail, except for their eyes and the same particular part of their hair. The one on the right, sitting on a chair, looked at her with her purple eyes and said:

"Calm down, Scarlet. He's in our side." Hermione thought they may have been calling it that because of her hair, but something about that name was so warm and cozy. "We are here to help you."

She was about to ask so many questions, but the other girl, who was in one of the beds, was quicker. "I...used the same principle as the portkeys" she looked really tired, and she seemed to had a headache "It was in the heat of the moment, and...and..."

"Cyan, go to sleep," said the other one, "I'll tell you what happens when you wake up."

Cyan was reluctant at first, but her current physical state ended up being enough proof for her to take a nap. The conversation, now without one person, moved to the table, where Magenta offered to bring some tea. "I know we've had some...differences," said Wormtail, "But I just want to say that, while I have made some mistakes..."

"You sold your best friends to the Dark Lord."

"...Nobody is perfect."

"That's not an excuse!" she yelled, suddenly standing up. "You faked your own death! You lied to all the people who has ever known you, and never even tried to compensate them for it! You...are a RAT!"

"Done stating the obvious, dear?" Magenta lifted the tray, offering Hermione some tea. She passed "Changing subjects, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Well..." Hermione began, unsure how to articulate everything that had happened to her over the past few hours. Then she changed her mind about answering. "Wait, why should I be the one telling you that? You're the ones in league with a traitor like him!" She pointed at Wormtail. "How to I know I can trust you?"

"We did just save your life," Magenta pointed out. "I think that should earn us a bit of trust. So, you going to explain? This isn't the kind of place a girl like you would normally be in."

Magenta sipped her tea and watched Hermione, who sighed and then at length answered. "You see, I've just discovered something... something really important about my parents... and about Dumbledore."

That piqued Magenta's attention. "About Dumbledore?"

"Yes," Hermione replied with a small nod, "Now, I know you might find this hard to believe, but..." she trailed off.

"What?" Magenta prompted.

"He's a dark wizard."

The look in Hermione's own eyes was one of disbelief, but Magenta just nodded. "I know, honey," she said soothingly, "He's been playing with the Dark Arts for a long time. Reckons himself a rival to the Dark Lord."

"Bu...whu...what?" Hermione spluttered. "How do you know all this? And what are you doing here for that matter?"

"Looking for you," Magenta held her hand tenderly "For you are my One True Love..."

"Shut up and tell her the truth!" yelled Cyan from the other side of the room, with a sleepy voice. Magenta sighed, but followed the orders.

Hermione could not believe it. She, the daughter of the Dark Lord with one of his most ruthless minions? A thousand questions popped in her mind like fireworks, yet...it was so right. Everything fell into place, like a very difficult puzzle finally being completed in just a fraction of a second. It all made sense now! "But...is that why Dumbledore made the Grangers pretend to be my parents?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Said Magenta, "But it's okay now, because you are with us! We can take you to meet Daddy."

"Say what? Are you his daughters, too?" Magenta nodded again "But..."

"We're your half sisters," clarified the purple eyed girl. "And, for that matter, so is she"

Then, she pointed at an albino girl who happened to be sitting in the corner, with her empty eyes looking nowhere. Hermione asked why she was in such a state. "We honestly don't know. Cyan started to say she was our sister and that we should bring her along or something..."

Suddenly, Bianca stood up and interrupted. "_El pasado es un prólogo._"

Then she crumpled to the floor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Chapter 6-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Magenta: What will happen? Will there be an epic battle between good and evil...?

Cyan: (from the roof) More like evil vs evil...

Magenta: I told you, get down here! I was kidding!

Cyan: No! I will never do it! For filth could be anywhere, waiting to destroy us!

Magenta: And you prefer to be surrounded by cobwebs?

Cyan: Cobwebs are my friends! For I am Vengeance, I am the night, I am...SPIDER! (there's a spider in her hand, so she falls to the ground)

Magenta: I always loved Batman :D...what are you doing?! (The roof is now gone thanks to Cyan's magic) WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE?!

Cyan: It was necessary! The spiders needed to die!

Magenta: There were seven floors above! I think my neighbors are going to notice!

Cyan: I'll figure how to get the apartments back later...for now, good bye! Thanks to our loyal reviewers (**Hermione Voldemort Riddle, ****EvilMuffinx**) the people who just discovered us (**gingerdream, Farali B, Pirate Queen Of The 21rst Century, RinandKonowithJayda **and **AnnaRea**)and be ready for the shocking chapter 7!

Magenta: But we haven't even written it yet...! Also, didn't we agree to** change the updates to once a month**?

Cyan: shhh!...but yes, it's true. We do have a life outside of this pages, you know?

Magenta: Oh! And don't forget to take a look at the fanfic **Slytherin Princess** by **AnnaRea**, because I like it and I think it deserves some attention!

Cyan: Why are you turning this into a billboard?!

Magenta: Don't question me! :P


	7. Confrontations

Cyan: Hello!

Magenta: Hi!

Cyan: Welcome again! We hope you enjoy the chapter!

Magenta: And Big Foot sends love to you all! :D

Cyan: Big Foot? Wasn't it the Yeti?

Magenta: No, it was Big Foot.

Cyan: Or perhaps the Sasquatch...

Magenta: Idaho?

Cyan: Idaho u.u...Here's the chapter, people! :D

**Chapter Seven - Confrontations**

-.-.-.**tHe FoLlOwInG mOrNiNg.-.-.-**

Cyan's wounds had healed well and after some much needed sleep all three girls were feeling better. Magenta was the first to wake, and as she got up to begin making breakfast she realised Peter was nowhere around. As she headed into the kitchen, she found a scrap of parchment lying on the table. On it a message was written in messy, childish handwriting. Magenta picked up the note and read:

_"__C, M, B & S,__What you have told me has prompted me to think carefully about what I am now supposed to do. I have realised my purpose is to find my master, and I do not want to waste any more time in fulfilling this. Therefore I have decided to leave immediately in order to pursue this task. I wish you best of luck with your mission girls, and hope you find the answers you are looking for.__Best, __Wormtail"_

Magenta sighed and set the paper back down on the table. It was probably for the best that Peter had left. They didn't need him much anyway, and Scarlet didn't seem to like him.

She went to take out a box of cereal when she heard a sleepy, familiar voice addressing her. "Morning, Mag. So what's the plan today then?"

Cyan had gotten out of bed to join Magenta in the kitchen, her eyes still bleary from sleep. "Well, we'll need to find Bianca something to wear, for a start," Magenta replied. "And Scarlet had to leave all her things behind with those muggles, so she'll need new stuff as well."

"When did we became the Salvation Army?" Cyan had gotten out her wand, using it to start cooking something for several people.

Magenta chuckled , pointing out the quantity of ingredients. "It's not just for me. I know Bianca is not going to cook on her own, Scarlett...well, I want to give a good impression, and Peter...where is he?"

The purple haired girl lent her the note, which she quickly read. "Can I get his share?"

After Cyan nodded (the food was worthless after growing cold anyway), they remained silent for a while, one eating cereal while the other kept making a rich and healthy meal. Soon, the tasty smell of eggs Florentine, orange juice, coffee and even vanilla pudding covered the entire room, meaning that breakfast was ready and causing Hermione to wake up. Because of all that she had been through, it wasn't until that point that she realized she had spent a whole day without eating, but she was still distrusting.

"Good day, sunshine," said Magenta, taking some pudding and a mug of coffee."Please help yourself, Cyan cooked for an army".

"Don't be ridiculous." The girl took a seat and got three eggs and a glass of orange juice. Hermione just remained there "What's the matter? Don't you like it? Because I can make something else..."

"Is not that." She remembered the Grangers, and how two days before they had the exact same routine, with her 'mom' cooking and her 'dad' having coffee while reading the news "I'm just...confused."

She sat at the table and started to eat quietly, thinking of something else. So Magenta asked something that worried her. "How are you planning to make Bianca eat this? We don't even know if she can use a fork."

"She quotes Shakespeare in perfect Spanish, that's way more complicated." Her sister was about to say that it might have been because that was her mother language, but Cyan interrupted "Also, why do you think I made all these things so easy to chew, instead of giving her a steak and calling it a day?"

"That's a good point."

A moment later, they were joined by the white-haired girl in question, who had entered the kitchen with a puzzled look on her face. "_Verdaderamente vos estais condenada, como un huevo mal rostizado,_" she said, looking at the breakfast Cyan had made.

Magenta rolled her eyes. "There she goes again."

Bianca strode over to the table and snatched up a fork before sitting down to devour the eggs, as if she had been starving.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," Cyan commented, and then looked over at Scarlet to see the red haired girl eyeing Bianca warily.

"Who is she again?" Scarlet asked, "She seems a bit... disturbed."

Magenta was the one who answered. "She's out sister, and she's a bit disturbed because she was lost in the fabric of time for Merlin knows how long, but we're going to look after her now."

Bianca paused eating for a moment to look over at Scarlet, staring at her with a transfixed gaze. "_Lo que se ha ido y lo que no tiene remedio deberían ser penas superadas._"

"She does that a lot," Cyan explained, noticing Hermione's unsettled look. "You'll get used to her."

Hermione nodded, thinking all the things why she expected it to be impossible, and kept eating. That first breakfast was quiet and peaceful compared to what would happen in just a few minutes, when Bianca dipped her bare hand into the pudding bowl and started to eat from there, to much the others' dismay. Magenta joked saying it was her way of communicating that she wanted dessert, while Cyan tried to tell the albino girl about how much of a no-no behavior this was...And Hermione just drank her orange juice, sighing.

When this little scene was over, it was time for them to decide what to do. "I want to find Dumbledore," said Hermione, "I'll make him pay for what he did."

"That doesn't go with Daddy's orders..." started to say, but Magenta glared at her. "Well, considering we blew most of the plan anyway...But still! We should at least try to be obedient!"

"I could care less about his orders," said Hermione "I just want revenge."

The twins exchanged glances. "Alright, and how are you going to do that? Storming into Hogwarts and killing everybody at random until you reach that geezer?"

"Of course not!" yelled the redhead. "I...need to come up with a plan first"

"Then you should stick with us." Using her wand, Cyan was cleaning Bianca's mess. "You will not go very far without money, and charms only last for a while."

Realising she was right, Hermione agreed. The best thing for her to do right now would be to stay with the girls that could help her. Later on, after breakfast had been cleared up, they all headed back out into Vertick Alley. There were still signs of the fight from the night before, with some shop windows broken and debris lying in the street, but all the trouble had quietened down now and they quickly moved away into the more familiar Diagon Alley.

"We need to find Bianca some clothes," Cyan said, glancing over at the albino girl still clad in rags, who was muttering nonsense to herself.

"I know a place," replied Magenta. "There's a little magical boutique just down here, near Gringotts. I used to shop there when you were in South America."

They followed Magenta down the alley to where a small clothes shop was tucked away on a sidestreet round the corner from Gringotts bank. The sign above the door said, "_Amalsuntha's Boutique_" and in the window were several mannequins magically enchanted to strike poses, wearing black velvet dresses adorned with red and purple lace.

"_Que vuestros hábitos sean tan caros como los pueda costear el bolso_," babbled Bianca as they entered.

"I think that means she likes it," Cyan said with a smile.

Once inside, a bell rung to announce their arrival and a witch appeared behind the counter to greet them. She looked to be in her forties, with dark chocolate brown hair streaked with silver piled up in an elaborate bun on top of her head. She was wearing a black corsetted dress with silver ivy patterns on the sleeves and skirt, a style that suited her very much and brought out her silvery gray eyes. "Magenta, how nice to see you again," she greeted them with a warm smile. "And who else have you brought to see me?"

"Madame Amalsuntha, these are my sisters, Cyan, Bianca and Scarlet," Magenta introduced them. "Bianca and Scarlet would like new dresses."

Madame Amalsuntha cast a brief glance over Bianca and Hermione's apparel and said, "I see." She then paused to look at Hermione for a moment longer and a puzzled expression crossed her face. "You seem a little familiar. Have we met before, dear?"

The twins looked at each other, realizing they forgot to tell their sister to change her appearance. Hermione wasn't so preoccupied. "No, Madame. I don't believe we have."

The woman wasn't the convinced, but thankfully Bianca looked at her and said, "_Nada es verdad ni es mentira, todo depende del cristal con que se mira._"

"I'm sorry?" asked Madame Amalsuntha, although the white haired girl had already started to see the roof. That was the perfect excuse to end the conversation, which the girls took by going to see the shirts. They decided to start with Scarlet, since she didn't scream really strong curses in spanish when locked into the fitting room or kept hitting the girls as they tried her to put on a shoe, so ,a while after Hermione magically changed a bit of her appearance to fool the owner, they decided she would look cute in a miniskirt.

"Aren't we supposed to be in hiding?" asked Scarlet, upon seeing the dress Cyan wanted her to wear. It was entirely black, with an off the shoulder type neckline, red, see through angel sleeves and a small split over the right leg. She also wanted her to use high heeled sandals "I don't like short dresses."

"That's because you've never tried one, dear." Hermione also noticed that, although the dress was well above the knee (something she wasn't comfortable with), it was still less revealing than the one Cyan was wearing, so she looked at Magenta for help.

"Put it on, it suits your body type." So Scarlet ended up in the fitting room, still not convinced. But, when she looked at the mirror, she realized the girls were right. The dress made her slight curves stick out like rattlesnake's trails in the desert, and somehow her uncovered shoulders of alabaster skin made her neck look longer and more elegant. She of course bought it, along with a pair of long leather boots, a red rayon handkerchief to wear around her neck, and some makeup, along with pajamas and other various clothes.

When they exited back out into the alleyway an hour or so later all of them were feeling much better after that bit of retail therapy, and Scarlet, despite still not being used to wearing this kind of clothing, was grinning in satisfaction at how good she looked. Bianca, too, seemed less agitated. Granted, she was still muttering to herself in Spanish, but she had a much less distressed look on her face and seem more comfortable now that she had actual garments to wear as opposed to worn out scraps of material.

"Where to now?" Cyan asked the others. "If the plan is for us to go to Hogwarts to help Daddy's agent return him to power, then we'll need supplies."

Magenta nodded in agreement. "Yes, we'll need all new things. I think a visit to an apothecary is in order."

They had just turned to cross the alley in the direction of the apothecary when somebody quite rudely barged into them, causing Scarlet to drop the bags of new clothes she was holding. Bianca yelped in shock then said something in annoyed sounding Spanish. As Magenta went to help Scarlet pick up the bags she noticed who it was that had barged into them in the first place, and her eyes narrowed. "Lina Bachmann," Magenta hissed coldly as her gaze fell upon the curly blonde-haired girl with blue eyes and freckles spattered across her face.

The girl looked back at them with a disdainful expression, and upon recognising them she turned her nose up as if in distaste. "Oh, it's you," she sneered, "I thought you'd left Hogwarts after second year to go to some awful school in eastern Europe. I had hoped you'd never come back."

Lina had been at Hogwarts with the two girls until they had transferred to Durmstrang for their third year, and during that time they had made enemies of each other. Lina of course didn't know Cyan and Magenta's true identity, (although Scarlet's resemblance to Bellatrix Lestrange had been until recently hard to miss) but that hadn't prevented hatred from blossoming between them.

"I, too, wasn't expecting to see so much of you." Magenta stared at her to make it known that, despite being treated like garbage by Lina, she was still slimmer than her. "You have to tell me what diet are you on dear, so I could avoid it." The girl remained silent for a moment, boiling in rage. This made Cyan smile. "Touchy subject?"

"You tell me." She had spotted Bianca, who had started to scratch herself despite Scarlet's efforts of preventing it. "Was Saint Mungo's closed today? Or was it the ''go out shopping your freak of a relative' week?"

"Hey!" Magenta was about to cast a spell on her, but Cyan's tongue was quicker.

"So that's why you're here, then?" she said. "Did you get separated from your carer?"

But then, a tanned and tall figure appeared nearby Lina. His muscles were big, his torso was flat, his dark hair was gorgeously messy, his perfect hands held two big cones of strawberry ice cream and his eyes, those gorgeous green orbs, could see your soul. He was Blaise Zabini, the always hottest upperclassman. Back when Cyan wasn't in love with Draco, both twins had a huge crush on him, even going as far as fighting over who would marry that tanned God. But nowadays, only Magenta remembered those feelings so clearly that, in a matter of seconds, she blushed deeply. "Lina...oh, Lina! There you are-a!" He spoke with an Italian accent, and as he smiled displayed his pristine teeth. "Your-a gelatto ez-a going to melt!"

"I'm sorry," said Lina, smirking "My date is waiting."

Watching as Lina sauntered off with Blaise while smirking back at them, Magenta's hands clenched into fists. "That... that complete and utter..."

"_Puta_," Bianca finished.

Magenta looked at her. "Yes, exactly."

Cyan grabbed hold of her sister's arm and tried to pull her away. "Just ignore her, Mag. We've got other things we need to be doing."

The purple eyed girl turned to glower at her. "You wouldn't be saying that if it was Pansy we ran into, now would you, Cyan?"

Cyan scowled. "No, fair point."

Taking that as permission, Magenta raised her wand again in the direction of the retreating couple, ready to cast some kind of hex that would wipe the smug smirk off of Lina's face, but then Scarlet asked, "Who is she?"

"Lina Bachmann," Cyan explained, "She was horrible to us at Hogwarts before we transferred to Durmstrang. Mag was in love with Blaise Zabini but Lina stole him off her."

"Blaise Zabini?" Scarlet said in surprise, but then Magenta muttered "_Liquefacio_" and Lina's ice cream suddenly turned into a gushing melted liquid that spurted everywhere, staining her pristine white dress pink.

The girl let out a sharp gasp of horror. Blaise was fussing over her, asking, "Lina, _mi amore_, are-a you okay?" but Lina was looking round for the culprit. Upon seeing Magenta she glared daggers at her.

Magenta just smirked. "It's a hot day, Lina. Did nobody ever tell you that ice cream melts in the sun?"

Despite Zabini's efforts to avoid it, Lina pointed her wand at the twins. A strong flow of mud came out of it, but with one movement of Magenta's wand all that filth was returned to the sender, leaving Lina covered in dirt. Her date seemed to be wishing to be far away from there, as the twins laughed sardonically. Meanwhile, Scarlet started to realize the unwanted attention, since there was staring to be a gathering around them "Cyan" she whispered "You two shouldn't be doing this..."

"Don't worry," she answered. "This will only take a minute..."

"CRUCIO!"

Everybody gasped. It was only for a moment, before the caster regained sense and undid the spell. Magenta fell to the floor, panting, as Blaise just looked a Lina, stunned. "You bitch!" yelled Cyan, drawing her wand. "_Levicorpus_!"

Suddenly, Lina was lifted in the air by her feet. Hermione was fed up. "Cyan! What's your exact definition on being low profile?! Get her down!"

Bianca just stared at Lina, who at this point was trying to keep her skirt from uncovering her privates while Zabini, alarmed, kept trying to help her while still holding onto the ice creams. "_Al nacer, lloramos porque entramos a este vasto escenario de tontos_," she mumbled, clapping her hands twice. This not only caused Lina to fall down again, but also made the twins' wands come flying at her, and triggered a huge explosion in a nearby building. As everybody rushed to take a look at the damage, she looked at her sisters and gave Scarlet the wands. "_Vámonos._"

Then she passed out just in time for Magenta, who had just stood up, to grab her. Scarlet smiled. "At least one of my sisters is sane."

And, before Lina could get out of her surprise, they fled.

**-.-.-.-.-.-. of Chapter 7-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cyan: That was it! But hang on, there's still a lot to come!

Magenta: So thanks to our loyal reviewers (**Hermione Voldemort Riddle**, **EvilMuffinx **and now **g****ingerdream **too), and a lovely person who unfortunately didn't sign (**Guest**), but thinks our fic is awesome, ergo, we think they're awesome! :D

Cyan: Because we have the best fanbase in the whole world :D

Magenta: wait, what about the fans of Harry Potter?

Cyan: We didn't write that, so they can rot :D

Magenta: Are you saying we should rot?;:O

Cyan: ahrm...Stop twisting my words! ¬¬

Magenta: Arighty, then... Good bye! Hope you like it!

Cyan: Thank you very much for your support!


	8. A Clash of Forces

Magenta: Hello again!

Cyan: Hi! School is awful!

Magenta: Finally agreeing with me, huh? :D

Cyan: No! It's just that...yeah, kind of, but it's because it's getting sooo hard to find time to write this fic!

Magenta: Not for me, though!

Cyan: Yes, because you're the embodiment of laziness!

Magenta: Darn right I am! :D But first, the chapter!

Cyan: Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight – A Clash of Forces**

"This way!" yelled Cyan as they hurried through the commotion in the streets. Magenta followed behind her, using magic to help carry Bianca more comfortably, while Scarlet was bringing up the rear, looking worried.

"What just happened?" she said in panic. "Did Bianca just blow up a building? How can she do that?"

"She seems to have some kind of power that we don't understand yet," Magenta explained, "But don't worry, she uses it to help us."

"She's crazy and you don't understand what her powers are? I don't like the sound of that," Hermione said, still sounding scared, but Cyan gestured for them both to shut up.

"Never mind now! We'll discuss that later, once we've found somewhere to hide. We don't want the aurors coming after us."

They were running in the direction of Vertick Alley while other people were rushing about in confused panic around them, and it was difficult to make sense of what was going on in all the chaos. But then, by chance Hermione's gaze fell on a familiar face and she gasped. Across the alley their eyes met briefly, and although Hermione doubted she was recognised, she sensed that something was amiss here. This wasn't good news.

"Stop!" she yelled, giving the rest of the group a signal so they gathered round her. The others were puzzled, but a little worried by that interruption. "We need to get away".

The twins looked at each other, then said at the same time, "What do you think we were doing?"

"I mean, we should get out of Vertick Alley..." She was about to say something else, but it was a little hard to translate her ideas into words. She managed to say that it was a bad sign, and the Order might be watching. When Cyan asked why she would think that, she said, "I just saw Hagrid."

The twins barely had any idea of who that was, so she had to refresh their memory. "The gameskeeper?" Their eyebrows kept showing their confusion. "About eleven feet tall, with a beard?..." At that point, Cyan seemed to recall something, but she wasn't sure. "He's the one who takes the first years to the Sorting! Seriously, did you even go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes! But once you see a giant, you've see them all," said Magenta, remembering their summers at the Alps back when they were children. "Am I right, Cyan?"

"Of course!" Cyan replied. Hermione just facepalmed. "But if you say it's a bad sign, then we shouldn't go back to the hotel."

"That would be a bad idea, too," said Magenta, "We left our luggage there. Our clothes, our potions, even our food...That can be used to track us."

Hermione bit her lip in worry, thinking hard about a plan. "We need to get our things back," she said, "But we can't been seen. So what if we tried a disguise? I know how to perform a glamor; I'm using one now."

The twins exchanged glances once again, uncertain. Then Magenta said, "Alright. But we'll have to hurry. Let's find somewhere to hide so that we can do this without being noticed."

They ducked into a nearby shop, which happened to be Flourish and Blotts, and ducked behind a bookshelf. Nobody was paying them any attention and the shop was mostly empty, preoccupied as people were with seeing what had happened outside.

"I can't cast a spell to make us look like someone else specifically; I'd need Polyjuice Potion for that," Hermione explained, "But I can change out appearance so we aren't recognised. Then we could get back to the hotel to collect our things so nobody realises it's us."

She raised her wand and was about to cast the spell when Cyan protested, "Wait, you aren't going to make us blonde, are you?"

Hermione scowled at her and Magenta hissed at her to stop being so childish, but even then when Hermione prepared to cast the spell again, Bianca regained consciousness and interrupted her once more.

"_Un fénix reina allí en estos tiempos_."

Her sisters ignored her, as this was no time to be changing subjects. A few minutes later, the twins' hair had gone from being jet black to sandy, in Cyan's case, and chestnut, in Magenta's. In the youngest one, her eyes had been changed into a greenish blue, her hair had been shortened a bit, and her face was now more triangular. She also altered her clothes into a baggy, light blue minidress and white, short boots. Her twin, on the other hand, had elongated her face just a bit, changed her eyes from purple to amber, widened her nose just slightly, and magically changed her long dress into a purple pencil skirt, a sleeveless fuchsia tee shirt and black shoes. the real trouble was Bianca, because no spell would work on her for long, so they had to perform a disillusionment charm.

"Remember" said Cyan "when we get there, Scarlet will take care of Bianca while I start undoing the spells and Magenta..."

"I'll pack everything up, except for your stuff because you're a freak." Cyan glared at her. "I know, it's because you don't want to forget everything...because you're a freak."

"Shut up!" Hermione was not in the mood to hear them fight. "We need to be careful."

The rest of the way was quiet and filled with tension. The girls looked in every possible direction, trying to find a member of the Order hiding in the crowds, but thankfully none of that sort was spotted...until they reached their hotel door. Cyan started to repeat the instructions as she opened, but she was immediately received by a wand pointing directly at her throat.

"Hello, dear," said Dumbledore. "We were expecting you all."

Backing away, Cyan let out a gasp. Her fingers twitched towards her wand, but Dumbledore tutted at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dear," he said in a tone that miraculously seemed to combine friendliness and threat. Behind him, the girls could see other Order members waiting for them, wands drawn in anticipation of violence.

"Excuse me, sir," Magenta protested as politely as possible, trying to use their disguises to her advantage. "But we're merely letting a room here and we'd like to go up to it. We haven't done anything wrong."

"Nothing wrong?" Dumbledore repeated, "Was it not you who captured and tortured an innocent man for information, Magenta? It is Magenta, isn't it? I must say it's difficult to tell with the disguises." He waved his wand, and to their surprise, the carefully crafted glamors melted away. All four of them had reverted to their true forms - Hermione having regained her resemblance to Bellatrix that was her truest appearance in the first place - and now they were stood framed and recognised before the Order. "Ah, Hermione dear, I see this is where you got to," Dumbledore said, addressing Scarlet, but then he turned to Bianca and a puzzled look crossed his face. "But who, girls, is this?"

The girls looked at each other, trying to see what answer was best for the situation, but Bianca went ahead by taking one step forward and saying, "_Tú sabes quién soy_." This was weird, as not only the phrase made sense (she said "you know who I am"), but it also wasn't a quote from Shakespeare. Dumbledore, finding this pretty interesting, came closer to see her more clearly.

"Ah, of course..." He almost laughed, as the girl seemed ready to rip his head off."I believe your hair was a different color back then...but this time I won't be so careless." His expression had suddenly turned serious. With a twirl of his wand, the girls' three wands came flying right into his hand, and with another the four sisters couldn't move at all. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said to the Order, "we have guests tonight."

Although most of them laughed, Hermione could not help but see Harry, who had tried to feign amusement but was actually very worried. Their eyes met and, suddenly, the boy's green orbs just appeared to be saying, "don't worry. I'll get you out of this, somehow"

The hex stopped working once they had all been locked in one of Hogwarts dungeons, after one particularly difficult trip by the Floo Network later. From what they could discern of their surroundings, they had no obvious means of escape. "Perhaps if we made Bianca angry..." theorized Magenta, analyzing the walls and bars. "Dammit, where's Lina when you need her?!"

"Try to think of something at least vaguely plausible," reprimanded Cyan, before continuing to speak with Scarlet. But then, there was a knock on the door, and Harry's face appeared behind the bars. "Hermione! Are you okay?"

"Harry!" she cried with relief and joy at seeing him, before bounding over to the bars. The cruel steel rods prevented them from fully embracing, but she reached between them to grasp his hands. "What are you doing here? Does Dumbledore know what you did for me?"

He shook his head. "No, he doesn't. And it had better stay that way if you're going to get out of this. But first I need to know if you're alright?"

"As well as can possibly be, considering the circumstances," Hermione replied. "But you shouldn't be here. What if you get found out?"

Harry shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I'll just tell them I had some questions I wanted you to answer about who you really are. After all, you have been my friend for five years. And I would actually like to know who these people are."

"These are my friends: Cyan, Magenta and Bianca," Hermione quickly introduced them. "They helped me when Dumbledore and the others came after me." She left out the part about how they were the daughters of Voldemort. She couldn't tell Harry that until he understood that Dumbledore was a dark wizard first and knew what he'd done to Hermione's fake parents.

"So...what's the plan?" Asked Cyan. "We have no wands, and even if we did you can't disapparate..."

"Not to mention we have to watch over Bianca, too," added Magenta, as the girl kept staring at the wall. When Harry asked what was wrong with her, the three girls said at the same time, "She's not all there."

"Well..." The boy who lived searched in the backpack he had brought with him. The girls smiled at seeing the four wands coming out of it. "These aren't yours, but could work."

"It's perfect!" said Hermione, clapping with joy as as the sticks were handed out. "I love you so much!"

Harry blushed, but kept on track. "Hide them in your clothes. Dumbledore will order us to take you to the Great Hall soon. You'll know when to use them."

"What about Bianca's...?" but then, the white haired girl took the wand. They were about to battle over it, but then she waved it. Moments later, and without any type of sound or light, all of their original wands were there. Magenta was the first one to react. "Our sister is God."

"I don't know about that, but she's certainly something special," said Cyan. "So now what? Do we just..."

"Shh!" Harry suddenly silenced her. "Somebody's coming. Just remember to make your move the moment you have chance. Hermione... be safe," he finished, before looking around nervously as footsteps sounded on the staircase to the dungeon.

The four girls hid their wands, and then Mad-Eye Moody appeared in the doorway. "Harry, what are you doing here?" he said gruffly the moment he noticed Harry standing there.

"I wanted to talk to Hermione, sir," Harry half-lied, "She's been my friend all these years. I wanted an explanation from her as to why she betrayed us." Harry was trying to sound angry, but Moody's response seemed angrier than he did.

"Are you a fool, lad?" he snapped, "Talk to her so that she has chance to spin some lies and play on your doubts, then convince you she'd innocent? Dumbledore won't be pleased about this. Get out of here, boy, before you do anymore damage."

"Yes, sir," Harry said, before walking to the door and casting a final glance back at Hermione. Their eyes met briefly and Hermione felt a sharp pang as he eventually turned away.

Moody turned his attention back to the girls. "Alright, Dumbledore wants to see you," he barked, casting his magical blue eye menacingly over each of the girls in turn. He then waved his wand so that the locks on the cell opened. "Now come with me, and don't even think about trying anything."

The twins looked at each other as he led them. They knew exactly what powers his eye had, and that's why they couldn't believe he hadn't seen the wands. Cyan,when noting that they were being led in the opposite direction to the Great Hall, realized it first: he wasn't the real Moody. By that time, he had been most likely replaced bwithBarty Crouch Jr.

"You're right, blue eyes," he said, without turning back. "And I know exactly who you are, too. That's why I'm getting you out of here."

"...What?" exclaimed Scarlet "What's going on?"

"Oh, I get it!" said Magenta, "You're Bar...! Ouch!" Cyan had elbowed her in the stomach.

"We'll talk about that later," said Cyan, before looking at Scarlet. "He's one of us." Hermione just nodded, before asking how was he going to help them escape.

"But...why all this?" asked Hermione "Keeping me away, chasing us...I don't see his point, we are not our father..."

Barty suddenly stopped. "You don't know?...None of you know?!" Since the twins had also answered in the negative, he sighed before beginning his explanation. It turned out that Dumbledore published a prophecy about how the four of them would destroy the world, but it wasn't the real one. The real one was given to him in person, and talked about how only the four children of Voldemort, having learned to work as a team, would defeat him in an epic battle as they were, together, the most powerful witches in history.

"Those stupid centaurs!" yelled Magenta "So it was Dumbledore who fooled them!"

"That's crazy" said Scarlet "How is any of this possible...?"

But Bianca interrupted...

"_For many years the battle rages_

_Between the greatest of dark mages_

_One is white only in name_

_But the pair are one of the same_

_Dark versus dark, the fight grows fierce_

_And the war endures for many years_

_Until one will fall by a child's hand_

_And remaining only one shall stand_

_But yet in time this may be undone_

_For with the fall the fight is not yet won_

_Of the Dark Lord there is spawned four more_

_And through them his power will endure_

_If with the Dark Lord's soul divided_

_His daughters four will stand united_

_Then deception by the one who is falsely white_

_Will be ended with their victory in this fight_

_And against his forces of malice and rancour_

_The dark wizard Albus they will conquer_

_With depths of strength and might unchallenged_

_They shall enact the Dark Lord's revenge_

_And with magical power that is unrivalled_

_This time their victory shall be final"_

Once she'd finished, the other three girls stared at her in amazement, whereas Barty looked like this was old news to him.

"So we're supposed to defeat Dumbledore?" Cyan said, not quite expecting an answer, but to everyone's surprise it was Bianca who provided one.

"Yes, he is a dark wizard and we must defeat him," she said in plain English, albeit with a slight Spanish accent.

At this point, everyone - including Barty - was staring at her.

"Bianca, you're... you speak English? And you're sane?" stuttered Magenta.

Bianca looked a little amused, "Of course. I am perfectly sane, for the most part, except my mind got rearranged by being caught up in the fabric of spacetime for so long. The fourth dimension is a confusing place and can play havoc with one's brain chemistry, and I've only just managed to get my thoughts back in chronological order. But then, it was Dumbledore's fault that I ever became trapped in that place to start with."

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked, as baffled as the rest of them were.

Bianca made a shooing move with her hands to usher them onwards. "I will explain later, but first we must escape. I presume you have a plan?" she asked of Barty.

He confirmed that he did and continued to lead them through the castle towards a room he called "The Room of Requirement". The girls didn't know what that was, but he assured them it was the place where they would find their means of escape. "Hurry," he said, "They will have realised that something's amiss by now and come looking for us."

So, by using a pair of secret passageways, they reached the fourth floor in no time. Just as they were ready to find that last staircase to get into the Room of Requirement, they were suddenly stopped by a spell that narrowly avoided them and collided with the wall. "Where are you going in such a rush?" asked Dumbledore, giving the order to take the wands from them with his hand. "I was expecting you downstairs."

Bianca waved her wand, causing half of the members of the Order to be thrown off their feet and be slammed against the walls. The twins then attacked the rest with several hexes, and Hermione, commanded by Barty, went with him to get the Room of Requirement to appear. "What should I think?" she asked as they were pacing back and forth in the hallway. "A place to escape to? A hideout...?"

"A place to hide things," he answered. So she closed her eyes and thought 'alright...I don't know why, but I need to hide something...'

Suddenly, the door appeared. Moody pushed her in, and she fell next to a pile of what she thought was garbage. He held the door open. "Look for an old cabinet, made of mahogany! It should be on your right!"

"I can't see it!" She tried casting _lumos_, but it didn't help her. The place was too huge.

"You'd better spot it soon, or we're all screwed!"

Pressured as she was, Hermione remembered a charm Professor Flitwick had taught her some years ago. "_Illustret_ cabinet!"

Suddenly and for just few seconds, a bright light surrounded a huge cabinet right next to her. "Found it!"

"Alright, now hold the door open and, when your sisters come, you should all go in the cabinet and close the door as quickly as possible." Beams of muticolored light could be seen at the entrance to the room, followed by screaming voices. "Your sisters are coming, so prepare yourself"

"What will happen to you...?" There was a deafening sound, like that of a door closing brutally, and Cyan, with Magenta and Bianca right behind her, ran towards her following the light of Scarlet's wand.

"In here!" Scarlet shouted, gesturing at the open door of the cabinet.

Cyan looked at her, baffled. "Why? So we can all become trapped in a wooden box?"

"Just do it!" Hermione ordered.

The other three followed her instructions and piled inside the cabinet, dodging spells as they went, and then Hermione followed them. Casting one last glance back outside at Barty, she hesitated a moment as she wondered if they were doing the right thing by leaving him, but then he yelled at her, "Go!" and she slammed the door.

The four girls now found themselves in pitch blackness. "Now what?" They all heard Magenta's voice mutter, but then a rumbling sound came from somewhere beneath them and the cabinet began to shake violently. The tremors lasted for several seconds before stopping abruptly, and the sounds of the fight outside instantaneously fell silent.

"What just happened?" Bianca whispered.

"Let's find out," Scarlet replied, and then tentatively pushed the door open.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Chapter 8-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cyan: Well, that was it!

Magenta: It was a little hard to write, though...my grades suffered so much! :S

Cyan: Your grades are always suffering :D

Magenta: True, true...But at least I keep my integrity! (Heroic pose)

Cyan: By insulting the teachers until they expel you for like a month? :S

Magenta: Hey! I have never been expelled for longer than three days! Also, they deserve it D:

Cyan: Oh dear...Well, thanks to all our loyal reviewers (**Hermione Voldemort Riddle, gingerdream**) and those who follow the story without letting us know why, even though your opinions must be awesome if you decided to give attention to these two humble writers :D

Magenta: Humble?! Half the school knows about your delusions of being the greatest mind of this century! :S

Cyan: That's only because the truth can't be held in secret! (Heroic pose)

Magenta: I teamed up with a nutcase D:

Cyan: A genius nutcase, who will soon be famous for her movies and point of view on controversial subjects :D

Magenta: Whatever...see you next month!

Cyan: And please review, because we love you very much :D! (To Magenta) Your mind is so limited you can't get my intellect!

Magenta: You say limited, I say sane :D

Cyan: Hey!


	9. Insomnia in the Wizard's House

Cyan: _Buen día! (O tarde...o noche...o Iowa...) _Today's topic is hate dumb!

Magenta: Because she despises you very much, Anne! I just think you're a troll! ¬¬

Cyan:Not only you did you tell us this type of notes were illegal (when they really are not, we checked), but you also didn't take your time in actually reading the fic and your critiques are pretty much a copypaste of those rude guys in the first chapter! So you get no say on what we do or not!

Magenta: Even though we had no idea of what that "test" was, so we googled it and took it!

Cyan: And all our characters got 17, so shut up!

Magenta:...well, you kinda forgot to add a hundred points...

Cyan: Are you with me or against me?! ¬¬ but yes, they got an incredibly high score, but since the test is made by jealous, untalented people trying to bring down those young writers with real gifts for writing, such as themselves, the Mary Sue Litmus test should not be taken seriously under any circumstance!

Magenta: Darn right! And now to the chapter, before you get even more intense with this!

Cyan: I'm not intense! ¬¬ LOOK! SQUIRRELL!

Magenta: Where?! (runs off) YOU'LL BE MINE, YOU RODENT!

**Chapter Nine – Insomnia in the Wizard's House**

At first only a faint beam of light illuminated the room, but it was enough to know it wasn't the Room of Requirement. The girls started to climb out of the cabinet, preparing their wands and holding their breath in case they spotted any danger, but nothing happened. Some of the things seemed familiar to Magenta: she had seen them in Knockturn alley, when she was window shopping...

"I know where we are!" she said, almost whispering. "Borgin and Burkes!"

She was right. The light came from a showcase, outside of which there was the gloomy street full of shady people. The store seemed to be closed. "Now... what should we do?" asked Hermione, "We can't stay in the alleys."

"Hold your hippogriffs, Scarlet." Cyan was fixing her dress, since it had ripped a little during the battle. "First we need to get out of the store..."

Bianca waved her wand, causing the front door to open. "Next point," she asked, "Where are we going?"

"We never did get our things from the hotel," Cyan said. "There's some equipment there that might help us. If we're going to stop Dumbledore we need all the resources we can get."

But Magenta shook her head. "As soon as Dumbledore realises we've escaped that'll be the first place he sends the Order to look. We need to go somewhere else; somewhere he won't expect us to go."

"And where would that be?" asked Cyan, but then Hermione made a suggestion.

"Mad-Eye Moody's house?"

The others turned to look at her. "Why there?"

"Well, we know the real Moody isn't there anymore, and you can guarantee it's well defended, so if Dumbledore came after us there we'd be able to fight him off. There's probably a ton of enchanted items and other stuff that Moody has in his house for fighting dark wizards. I also don't think Dumbledore would expect us to make that move."

After considering it a moment, Magenta nodded in agreement. "Alright, we could try that, but does anybody know where it is?"

Bianca raised her hand. "I know." The others stared at her. "I was trapped in the fourth dimension. I got to know things you would never imagine."

They then left the store, closed the door magically, and went into a dark alley to apparate safely. Moments later, they were in front of a small house, the garden filled with unruly weeds. They tried to open the door using conventional methods, but there were so many spells to undo that Magenta lost patience and turned it into a newt, who looked at them with a puzzled expression. "You know, Mag, we need that door." said Cyan.

"I got this," she answered, pointing her wand at the newt. "_Finite incantatem_!" But the newt dodged the attack and hid in the yard. Her sisters remained silent. "I'm on it, you go inside"

The house showed signs of a fight: the furniture was all over the floor, wrecked, and there were burns on the walls. But ignoring that, it was much bigger than it appeared from the outside: it was a five bedroom, two bathroom, two stories high building full of Moody's trophies, although it was pretty dirty and there was only one bed, something Scarlet offered to change in behalf of them all. They also decided that Cyan was perfect to do the cooking while Bianca, due to her freaky time in interdimensional space, could enforce the defensive spells. And Magenta could search among all of Moody's things to find useful, powerful objects.

A short while later, Magenta had reached the attic to rummage through the items Moody kept there, and was now accompanied by Scarlet who had finished her task of ensuring that everybody had a bed.

"I can't believe we have to defeat Dumbledore," Scarlet was thinking out loud, "I mean, all this time I never suspected he was a dark wizard, but it turns out he was trying to rival Voldemort and we're the ones who have to conquer him. How do we do that? And what happens afterwards? What will become of Harry?"

She was rambling to herself in worry, but Magenta tried to calm her down. "Dumbledore was trying to use Harry as a weapon against Voldemort," she explained. "But Harry's going to be important later on, you'll see. If he joined us he could help return our father to power and defeat Dumbledore."

Biting her lip, Hermione thought about that as they continued to search through Moody's things. "I trust Harry," she said, "And I know he wants to help me, but I worry about what's going to happen to him. After everything Dumbledore did to me, I dread to think what kinds of things he put Harry through as well."

Magenta realised Scarlet didn't know about the prophecy concerning Harry yet, but it would be too difficult to explain to her now. After what they'd learned about the fake prophecy Dumbledore had constructed she wasn't sure what to believe anymore, and knew it would be best to wait for Bianca to explain thoroughly. "Try not to worry," Magenta comforted her, "We'll talk to Bianca later and she'll help us come up with a plan. We can find a way to defeat Dumbledore and bring daddy back, as well as helping Harry."

Still looking concerned, Hermione nodded in agreement and opened up another of Moody's boxes. The moment she did so a sudden burst of dark smoke erupted from the box and a harsh screech sounded, causing Scarlet to be knocked backwards.

Jumping to her sister's aid, Magenta rushed over to her, but she was barely hurt. "I'm okay," Scarlet said, brushing off her sister's concern, "But what was that?"

The smoke had cleared now and the box fallen silent. "Are you alright up there?" They heard Cyan's voice call from the stairs, and then the door opened and Cyan appeared, clearly having heard the noise and taken it as cause for concern.

"We think so," Magenta said, pointing to the box. "But there's something strange in there." Cautiously, they all crossed over to it to see what was inside.

"Why, it's just a ring!" Scarlet was going to pick it up, but the twins stopped her.

"Mag, is that...What I think it is?" The other one used her wand to examine it closer. The ring was made of gold, with a dark colored, square shaped stone on it. Magenta nodded, before passing it to her sister. They both kept staring at it in silence.

"What? What is it?" Scarlet was dying of curiosity. "Is it good or bad?"

"That depends," said Cyan, "Do you think daddy is good or bad?" Hermione wasn't sure what that had to do with the ring. "Because this ring has a part of him..."

"Specifically, his soul," Added Magenta. "The ring is incredibly powerful itself, too...but I don't think Moody knew everything about it."

Hermione had read about this before. "You mean the ring is a Horcrux?"

The twins nodded, before putting back in the box. "One of seven," explained Cyan. "It harms everyone, but especially those he thinks are his enemies."

"Now, if we could let the ring know that we are his daughters..." But Magenta was interrupted by Bianca, who had just fixed the security measures and entered the room panting because of the effort.

"What's happening up here?" she said, "I heard noises. The Order aren't attacking, are they? I've just got all the wards set up..." Her gaze then fell on the ring and she muttered, "Sweet Merlin..."

"You recognize it?" asked Magenta.

Bianca nodded. "I thought it was lost. I had it with me just before Dumbledore sent me to interdimensional space, and I thought it must have ended up somewhere else in the universe completely."

That explanation surprised them all. "But why did you have it? And how did it end up here?" Scarlet asked.

"Daddy wished for me to protect it, but when Dumbledore discovered I had it in my possession it caused conflict between us. He wished to steal it off me. However, it seems that he failed, and Moody somehow got hold of it without realising what it was."

"Would it recognize you, then?" asked Cyan. "If you were its protector, will it not harm you?"

"That's correct," Bianca confirmed, "Pass it here. We will be needing it for when it comes to returning Daddy to power. However, it should be taught to recognize you too."

"And how will we do that?" Magenta asked as she handed Bianca the box.

The white haired girl picked up the ring and smiled. "We share the same blood; the blood of our father," she explained. "All we need to do is show that to the ring."

"How? Prick a finger, opening a vein...?" Bianca suddenly sank the ring into Magenta's hand, making her scream as blood came out. "Bianca! Are you insane...?" But then, the wound closed and the blood was nowhere to be seen, probably sucked by the Horcrux. The ring just stood there, like it wasn't possessed by a piece of someone's soul.

"Who's next?" Soon enough, all of the four girls could even wear it without getting harmed, so Cyan picked it for her personal use. At that point they realized it was already night and none of them had gotten a rest, even for eating, so they decided to leave things as they were and get downstairs to grab a bite and, if it was possible, go to sleep. While they were passing round Cyan's famous beef Wellington for everyone to get a piece, Scarlet remembered something:

"Bianca." The white haired girl, not entirely recovered from her time in the fourth dimension, stopped eating like a wild animal to look at her. "You never explained much about how you got into the fabrics of time and space..."

"Or, for that matter, how long you've been in there," added Magenta "Also, we don't know your real name."

"Oh, yes" She cleaned her hands with a napkin before starting "My name is Jade Riddle, but you can keep calling me Bianca. I think I was in there for a couple of years, tops...Is Slughorn still teaching?"

Scarlet almost spat out her cranberry juice. "Slughorn retired about ten years ago!"

"Ten years?" Bianca's eyes widened slightly in surprise, then she sighed. "I must have been gone longer than I realised."

Intrigued, Cyan asked, "What does Slughorn have to do with this?"

"He taught me when I was at Hogwarts," she explained. "And was one of the few teachers who knew who I really was. Him along with Dumbledore. I had thought he had been one of my allies, you see. He was one of my favorite teachers, and I one of his favorite students. After all, how could he not favor the daughter of one of his previous stars, Tom Riddle...?"

"Um, excuse me?" Hermione interrupted hesitantly, "Do you mind me asking, who's Slughorn?"

It was only then that the other three realised she'd never met him. "Professor Slughorn was the potions master at Hogwarts," said Bianca, "He favored students that came from famous or rich families. And of course, he knew my father was perhaps the most famous - or infamous - of them all. The other thing about him is that he knew, or at least suspected, about the Horcruxes our father had made. He was quite intrigued by it. I think he often wanted to use me in order to further his own knowledge of them, but it never worked. At the time, I was very much opposed to our father and sided with Dumbledore, until I realised what a grave mistake that was. When Dumbledore uncovered the true prophecy about us that was my undoing."

She had started to smell something a little burnt. "The cake!" Cyan rushed to get it out of the oven, causing the narration to be momentarily interrupted. Once she got back and they all had a piece of frosted chocolate cake, Bianca continued:

"So, one day I was taking Potions with the Gryffindors when Amelia Bones asked me for help, because her Amortentia was getting too pink. I naturally went to help her, but at the moment in front of the cauldron Frank Longbottom slipped and the potion he was carrying fell right into Amelia's...There was an explosion, which I think Dumbledore..." This was obviously difficult for her to talk about, as evidence by her gaze suddenly becoming unfocused in the direction of the wall. _"...era todo tan confuso, lo único que me mantuvo cuerda fue recitar a Shakespeare.._."

"Bianca, you're speaking Spanish again...Jade..." She seemed to regain sanity when Magenta patted her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I...I just need some rest". So she bade her sisters good night and went to bed on her own, since the others weren't done with their desserts. Scarlet and Magenta looked at Cyan, asking her what Bianca had said when in her trance.

"She said that, at the time, the only thing keeping her from insanity was Shakespeare."

"Poor thing," said Magenta, "It must be so tough on her."

"Another reason to hate Dumbledore," muttered Scarlet. "This is just going to make my revenge even sweeter."

The other two agreed, but Magenta pointed out that they would need a strategy for dealing with Dumbledore, especially considering how effectively he'd been able to fool everybody all these years. Too exhausted to think of one now, the other three went to bed, although Scarlet in particular was finding it hard to sleep. The image of Harry, brave Harry helping her escape the first time, and then coming back again to set them free from Dumbledore's cell kept playing over and over in her mind. It was making her sick with worry to think of him, and she couldn't stand not knowing if he was okay. The sooner the girls made a move on Dumbledore the better, yet they still didn't have a plan...

Unable to stand it any longer, Hermione clambered out of bed to head to the bathroom and splash some water on her face, hoping that would help clear her mind. On her way out, she had another idea and began to walk downstairs to the kitchen, thinking that maybe Moody had some ready-brewed sleeping draught in one of his cupboards somewhere, but her route took her past Bianca's bedroom door. As she passed it, Scarlet thought she heard sounds of distress coming from inside. Concerned, she knocked lightly on the door and then tried the handle. "Bianca?" she called out softly.

When she didn't get a response, Scarlet pushed the door open a crack to check on her sister, and as she looked inside she saw Bianca thrashing around under the bedsheets, crying out in Spanish and clearly in the middle of a very intense nightmare. Hurriedly, Scarlet rushed over to her.

"Bianca!" She turned the lights on as she was about to wake her up...but, suddenly, something made Scarlet stay there, amazed: as her sister's nightmare continued, her hair started to turn grayer and darker, until it was jet black with green highlights. Her deathly pale skin gained a slight tan and a little bit of blush in her cheeks, her mouth became pink...Hermione marveled at the sight of having a completely different person in front of her, but this was just the beguinning. "Jade?"

The girl's eyes opened suddenly. They were light green with black rings around them, with well defined pupils again. That stare was not blank or a little vacant, as was often the case with Bianca, but a very sharp, alert look that visually interrogated everything she saw...but was, at the moment, too terrified to ask anything. "_Ojalá te mueras y te violen los demonios en el último círculo del infierno! Tú...puerco, asqueroso...!"_

"Cyan! Magenta! Hurry up!" The girls shortly appeared at the door. Cyan had one of Moody's bathrobes, which was too big for her, and Magenta had come more asleep than awake, with dishevelled hair and covering her pajamas with a blanket. She sat on a chair next to them and quickly took a nap.

"What's happening?" Cyan rushed towards the scene, sitting at the foot of the bed "Why...is that still Bianca?"

"I think it's her true form, but...I don't know for sure what's triggering it." Hermione kept trying to wake up her sister, but couldn't. "It might be the dream"

"I never knew something like this could happen." Cyan turned back to see Magenta, but she was completely out of it. "Mag! Wake up!" She only regained consciousness enough to shush at her, and kept sleeping. "You moron...!"

"Cyan, that's not important now!"

The two still conscious girls turned back to the distressed figure on the bed, who was still mumbling incoherent phrases in Spanish. "What do we do?" Cyan asked helplessly.

Hermione thought quickly. "I've tried waking her up, but nothing seems to be working. Whatever dream she's having has a tight grip on her and is causing her to revert back to her true form: there's some strong magic at work here."

"But what does that mean?" Cyan urged. "How? Why?"

"I'm not sure," Scarlet replied, "But if the dreams are magically induced, there may be a way for us to see what they are and better understand what's going on. I know a spell that can conjure dreams and lets you tap into other people's."

"That's possible?" Cyan said, amazed, but then realizing the urgency of the situation she carried on with, "Then what are we waiting for? Do it!"

Scarlet nodded in agreement, then held out her hand to borrow the wand Cyan had tucked into the pocket of Moody's bathrobe. Cyan handed it over, then Scarlet wielded it at Bianca and said, "_Somnis revelio..."_

**-.-.-.-.-End of Chapter 9-.-.-.-.-**

Cyan: Oh my! Oh my! What's going to happen now?!

Magenta: the suspense keeps killing me! :D

Cyan: I'll take this time to say thanks to all our loyal reviewers (**EvilMuffinx**, whose chapter alert is now our sworn enemy, **Hermione Voldemort Riddle **and **gingerdream**), all our followers and the people who took their time into putting us in their story alerts...

Magenta: (from the abyss) Don't forget my sister!

Cyan: Yes, of course! Also Amber, who is Magenta's sister (not her real name), who has willingly agreed to do all of our fanart on the photobucket account...

Magenta: Thanks, sister!

Amber: (angry, from the other room) You could thank me by not making me do those crappy drawings ever again! I'm in college, dammit, I have a life!

Both: And we love you too, Amber :D


	10. Lucid Dreaming

Cyan: Hello again! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! :D

Magenta: Conquer the world? :D

Cyan: Not yet, woman! Write the next chapter of the fanfic!

Magenta: oh, well :( ... But aren't we warning our readers about...?

Cyan: No! Let them get surprised!

Magenta: But it's sooo sad T.T...

Cyan: Shut up! You'll ruin everything!

**Chapter Ten – Lucid Dreaming**

Space, vast and empty, began to swirl up around them. It dragged away the solid forms of the bedroom and instead replaced it with a dark vacuum of nothing, isolating the girls in the middle of a sea of blackness. Cyan and Scarlet exchanged worried glances, and Magenta, at last her attention gained by the strangeness of the situation and the disappearance of the chair she had been sat on, suddenly woke up. "What's happening?" she said, now fully alert and slightly panicked.

"The nothing space," Scarlet whispered, "Somewhere between the real world and the dreamscape. We're transitioning. Best hold on."

"Hold on for what?" Cyan asked, but a second later her question was answered as the void around them was filled with a storming rage of color. Figures and shapes sprang into life about them and they felt the ground shift and realign itself several times beneath their feet. An onslaught of sounds pummelled their ears, much similar to what they had experienced when travelling through time previously, and the girls realised that they were entering the violent chaos that was Bianca's dream.

A few seconds passed, and then steadily the scene around them began to calm down and settle into something more consistent. The three sisters looked about them, beginning to recognise the scene as someplace in Hogwarts, and the Scarlet spotted a girl standing nearby with dark hair streaked with viridian and jade green eyes. "It's her," she whispered to the others.

She was reading a potions book they all had used before, although that version had an older looking design on the cover and was covered in moving stickers of Shakespeare's characters, such as Mercutio or Benedick and Beatrice. "She doesn't seem to be very disturbed," said Magenta ."Are you sure we're in her dream and not some random memory?"

But, before the others could answer, a faint, frightened voice came from behind a column. "_No! Por favor! huye ahora que puedes...!"_

And then they came across a familiar sight: there was another Bianca curled into a ball in a corner, with her messy appearance and white hair, scratching her nails into her own skin and rocking feverishly back and forth. "Bianca!" Cyan grabbed her hands so she stopped hurting herself. "Stop it! It's just a dream!"

"Not a dream, Cyan," Scarlett looked at the dark haired student, who was now talking to another girl about homework. "A memory."

The former Jade raised her eyebrows, then sighed. "You want to copy my homework, don't you?" The other girl shamefully nodded. Jade opened her backpack and lent her the assignments, allowing the girls to spot the dark stoned ring on her finger. Magenta tried to grab it, but as her fingers passed through the whole figure became mist for a second before returning to its original form. She let out an exclamation of how this situation was 'too trippy', before going to help Cyan with Bianca while Scarlet kept watch over the former Jade and her surroundings.

The more familiar white haired form of Bianca was still muttering to herself in Spanish, seemingly oblivious to Cyan's attempts to calm her. "Bianca...Jade! You're only dreaming! We can get you out of here and back to Moody's house." But the albino girl didn't seem to notice. Then, one word broke through her ramblings that the other girls could clearly understand.

"Dumbledore!"

Puzzled, Cyan looked at her twin and then back to Bianca, whose eyes were wide with fright. Then Magenta spotted the white haired, bespectacled form of a younger Albus Dumbledore approaching them through the dream. He stopped by the forms of Jade and the other girl, who quickly tried to hide the assignment they were exchanging.

"Good morning Miss Enigma," he addressed Bianca, which the girls assumed must be the surname she was using at Hogwarts, "And Miss Sutton. How are you both?"

"Well, thank you," both girls replied, relieved that Dumbledore appeared to have not noticed the homework cheating, but instead he gave a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it. Now if I may, Miss Sutton, I should like to speak with Jade alone a moment."

"Of course, professor," the other girl muttered before hurrying off to class, leaving a somewhat nervous looking Jade standing beside Dumbledore.

"_No_!" Yelled Bianca "_Aléjarte de él...!"_

"What's up, professor?" asked Jade. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Oh, not at all," he answered, taking a lemon drop out of his pocket. "Just wanted to talk to a very brave student, who perhaps would care to share some candy with me?" He offered her the lemon drop, which Jade accepted and popped into her mouth.

They both smiled, but the principal's grin seemed sinister. There was something wrong with the lemon drops, and the girl had no clue. "My..." Scarlet could not believe her eyes, as Jade's face turned slightly blue for a second. She had read about that kind of potion once, but it had never been proven that it was actually possible to brew such a substance. "Are you seeing this?"

"Yes," answered Magenta "Our sister is really dumb...ouch!" Bianca, trying to escape, bit her hand.

"No, her face! The candy has Blue-face potion on it! It's the ultimate poison!" According to the books she had read, said mixture was odorless, tasteless, untraceable and so deadly it could kill a whale in two hours, victim of a cardiac arrest. But Jade seemed fine when she entered the classroom for her potions lesson, perhaps because of the horcrux ring she was wearing preventing it from taking effect. Dumbledore remained at the classroom's door with a grim look on his face. Scarlet could see that, when the girl was helping her classmates with their homework, he pointed his wand and whispered, "_Accio_ ring"

The ring flew towards him, just in time for a giant vortex to open out of the cauldron in which she was working and, violently, started to suck in everything in sight. Dumbledore entered the room then, closing the vortex before it got too big...but Bianca had been swallowed. Scarlet saw him giving money to the kid that had dropped the extra ingredient, before waving his wand to convince everybody that Jade never existed. "That bastard!" yelled Scarlet. "I'm going to skin him alive!"

Bianca too was yelling in distress as the image of her former self vanished into the whirlpool of oblivion, and with it the world around them began to disintegrate now that Bianca's memory was no longer here to sustain it. The girls once again found themselves falling through the mists of time as their sister's dream dragged them into the confused chaos of the fourth dimension.

However, one figure remained constant: the image of Dumbledore standing as he had been in the dungeons when he wiped Bianca from existence. He was aging as the strange passage of time took effect; appearing older and more like the girls were familiar with. Scarlet snarled at him. "How could you? She trusted you! I trusted you! And it turns out you were even worse than Voldemort all along!"

She wasn't expecting an answer, knowing as she did that the Dumbledore figure was just Bianca's mental construct and this was only a manifestation of her subconscious fear, but to her surprise the elderly wizard turning his icy blue eyes to look at her. Staring straight at her, he focussed perfectly on all four girls, particularly Bianca who was hysterical with terror. Scarlet felt an icy chill as she sensed that somehow, they weren't the only people who had invaded Bianca's dream.

"How could I?" Dumbledore repeated back to her, seeming slightly amused. "I merely did what was necessary, Hermione dear, although it appears I wasn't quite as thorough as I ought to have been." He then fixed his gaze on Bianca with a cruel and determined stare. "So now I must finish the job."

Suddenly, a really strong wind began to blow and started to push them away from Dumbledore. The girls looked back, only to find a giant black hole right behind them, trying to pull them into the nothingness beyond its event horizon. As they fought against the currents of air and gravity, they could hear the principal's evil laugh as he disappeared.

"That idiot ran away!" yelled Scarlet furiously, deciding to go after him in her mad quest for revenge. She looked for her wand, but couldn't find it in her pocket. "My wand! It was here a moment ago!"

"We're in a dream, wands don't work here anyway!" The twins held Bianca, who was uncontrollably shaking, to prevent her from getting sucked into the black hole. She was yelling something about fear. "The real issue here is how to get back to Moody's..."

"No," Cyan interrupted. Her face was pale, although her voice had a neutral tone. "The real issue is to get rid of them".

From the depths of the fourth dimension, countless rotten bodies were coming closer, groaning and ready to slake their hunger. Judging by the remains of their clothing, most of them were Hogwarts students, although many more had antique robes which, at some point, may have been served as fine attires. "I do believe we're caught between a rock and a hard place," said Magenta. "Suggestions?"

"This is Bianca's dream," Cyan said desperately. "If she wakes up, all this disappears!"

"But we tried waking her up and it didn't work, remember?" Magenta snapped. "We need a plan B."

All three sane girls were desperately trying to think of one, but they were drawing up blanks. "What happens if you die in a dream?" Cyan whispered nervously, watching the pack of zombies draw increasingly closer. "You just wake up, right? ...right?"

"I shouldn't like to find out," Magenta replied. "Scarlet! You're the brainy one. Tell us about dream magic. What happens if they get to us or we fall through?"

Scarlet looked terrified, but still had the presence of mind to answer. "I'm not sure. We could just wake up, like Cyan said, or..." she trailed off in fear, but a panicked Magenta urged her to continue. "Or our minds could fall through into a level of unconsciousness from which we'll never awake. Given how unstable Bianca's subconscious already is, I'd say that's likely."

The girls were still fighting the pull of the singularity behind them, but the first of the zombies had reached them now and was trying to claw at Bianca's face. Cyan and Magenta fought it off with brute force, dragging it away from their terrified sister and shoving it towards the black hole, where it was overcome by gravity and sucked into nothingness.

The pull of the black hole seemed to be getting stronger, and Scarlet grabbed hold of her sisters' arms. "We need an anchor!" she shouted. "If we can hold onto something, it might stop us being sucked through but the zombies will be. We could get rid of them that way."

Bianca yelled as her eyes started to shine, causing the ground to move abruptly. Moments later, a giant iron anchor stuck out from the ground, ready to be held by the girls. Bianca fell to the floor, weakened, so the twins had to carry her. "A little too literal, but...okay," said Cyan, while trying to push back the inferis and keeping her albino sister from being sucked into the hole. "Scarlet! Help!"

"I have my own problems!" She answered. "The inferi are trying to unplug the anchor on this side!"

It was true. She kept hitting them, but they continued trying to pull it out, and her arms were too scratched and bruised to fight. "Take this!" Magenta gave her one of her boots, since she was using the other one to repel the undead. "Aim for the eyes!"

Scarlet gazed at her new weapon, confused. "With a shoe?"

"You see a knife anywhere, sweetie...?" Suddenly, one of the zombies punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground. Scarlet came to the rescue with the other boot, and managed to give themselves some space. Cyan, without letting go of Bianca or the anchor, pulled her twin next to her.

"Magenta! Are you okay?"

She nodded, noticing there was blood on her forehead. "Why isn't this black hole faster?!"

"Because Dumbledore is slowing it down, so we would be swallowed!" came the answer. Everybody turned back round to look at the unexpected speaker. It seemed that Bianca had regained sanity, but her serious expression was upsetting. "Let me go, Cyan."

Cyan did as instructed, while maintaining her own grip on the anchor. "So what do we do?"

"_You_ don't do anything," Bianca answered. "This is _my_ dream, and I'm the only one who can use it to fight Dumbledore off. If I can manipulate it in the right way then I can give you an exit." At that point she screwed her face up in concentration, and a moment later a flash of light appeared several yards away. The girls turned to see a door resembling a fire escape had materialised a short distance from the black hole, with a bright neon sign saying "exit" hanging over it.

Magenta raised an eyebrow at her. "You do take things very literally, don't you?"

"When manipulating dreams, it's best not to be abstract," Bianca replied. "It gives you more control. Now if you three can reach that door, you can all wake up and be beyond Dumbledore's reach."

Scarlet whacked another inferi with Magenta's shoe, the pointed heel making a nasty crack in its skull. "But what about you?" she said with worry, "Aren't you coming too?"

"I have to stay here and control the dream," replied Bianca. "I need to use my mind to weaken the black hole so you can reach the door, and somehow fight off these inferi..." A look of concentration crossed her face again, and then there was a rumbling sound as a crack in the floor appeared. Out of it, a giant purple tentacle suddenly reached up and wrapped itself around the inferi that was currently bothering Cyan. Then, it dragged the murderous zombie back down into the pit it had emerged from, before numerous other tentacles sprung up to do the same. The horde of inferi drastically slowed down as Bianca's mind weapon attacked them.

"Well, that's odd, but it works..." commented Cyan, "But we can't just leave you here!"

"You must," Bianca said determinedly. "It's vital that you three survive to fight Dumbledore, and this is the only chance we have. Now go!"

They suddenly felt themselves being pushed towards the door, as if someone invisible was dragging them towards it. The force was so strong and so fast that Cyan barely had time to yell, "Bianca, don't...!"

The girls were all falling now, through a multicolored tunnel of sounds and images flashing before their eyes. Before they knew it, everything was only lit by candles and they were on the floor, panting. Cyan, ignoring her wounds, got up quickly and went to see her sister, still laid on the bed. "Bianca...Jade...!"

It wasn't too late yet, as she was barely breathing. The girl got her wand out and did an awakening enchantment, but it didn't work. She kept trying with many different spells, but everything remained the same. "This isn't fair!" she yelled, crying. "You have to wake up, dammit!"

"Cyan," said a voice behind her. Scarlet, with a delicate movement, made her lower her wand. "It's useless"

The looked at each other. Scarlet's eyes were wet. "You can't be serious..."

Scarlet took away her wand. "But I am. The only way she could wake up from this situation is on her own, or by some miracle."

Cyan looked at Bianca, whose breathing was growing more and more shallow by the minute, and grabbed her hand. "Please, Jade...wake up, we need you"

The girl looked like a fallen angel, or a fairy tale princess waiting to be kissed by her true love, with her restored beautiful dark hair falling over her shoulders and contrasting her clear sporcelain skin. Her sisters stood by her side for what felt like eternal minutes, speechless with grief. It was unfair that, right when she was able to escape her prison and regain her sanity, her new life was now taken away.

Several more moments passed in which Bianca remained silent and unmoving, deathly pale and barely breathing. The girls waited still clinging onto some shred of hope, but she didn't wake up. Magenta crossed to her, shaking her shoulders and crying, "Bianca, please!" but got no response. Teary eyes, she backed away slowly. "It's no use, she's not there anymore."

With a cry of angish, Scarlet's hands clenched into fists. "No! It isn't fair! I'll kill that bastard Dumbledore for this!"

Cyan put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Yes, we will," she said softly, "We'll get revenge, I promise, but right now we need to get out of here and find some place safe. Dumbledore knows we're weakened without Bianca and he knows where we are. If we're going to have a chance of defeating him later we have to run now."

Scarlet looked at her with a pained expression, but knew she was right. "What about Bianca? We can't just leave her here, can we?"

"No," Magenta replied weakly, tears in her eyes. "We'll have to levitate her with us, but we'll have to move quickly. Get your things together because we have to leave now."

All three girls were crying as Magenta sat herself on the side of the bed and leant in to gently kiss Bianca on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweet prince," she muttered softly, knowing Bianca would have appreciated the quote from Hamlet, and then pulled away. Her tears fell onto the bed sheets as she did so. Then, turning back to the others, she gritted her teeth and said more determinedly, "Alright, let's go."

-.-.-.-.-. of Chapter 10-.-.-.-.-.-.

Magenta: Why did you have to do thiiis?! T.T I really like Bianca!

Cyan: It was your idea! ¬¬

Magenta: But I never thought you would actually do it! ToT

Cyan: Turns out I just did! AND NOBODY CAN STOP ME...!

(Bianca gets out of the computer, really angry)

Bianca: You bitch! (Curses her with her wand and runs off)

Cyan: (transformed into butter) This is...weird...

Magenta: Well, you locked her in the fourth dimension for sixteen years, made her insane, and now you put her in a coma. That's the least she could do :D

Cyan: ¬¬...look! Seemingly harmless man eating plant!

Magenta: Where?! I want to poke it! (leaves)

Cyan: See you next chapter :D


	11. Exodus

Cyan: Hi again!

Magenta: Hi! School is a pain!

Cyan: ¬¬ I told you to stop talking about it here! You have plenty of time when you're doing nothing in class...

Magenta: ¬¬ Look, a possum! (points nowhere)

Cyan: OMYGOD POSSUM! (hides behind a sofa)

Magenta: Well, here's the chapter! :D

Chapter Eleven - Exodus

The following days were grim and colorless. The girls managed to make a secret hideout in the basement of an abandoned muggle house, and for some time they were reluctant to go out for fear of being caught...mostly. Dealing with their sister's situation, however, was almost unbearable. They hadn't known her for long, true, but having her in such a state, after all she'd been through, was what kept them quiet and sad, staring vacantly out the windows whenever they weren't at her bedside.

Each one of them tried to wake her up her own way: Cyan read her Shakespeare every day (mostly his comedies, since it presumably would keep her from dying), doing her best to keep herself from crying while doing so. Magenta would sit next to her and talk about all the nice things they would do when everything was over ("We could pick berries, you know? Or perhaps horseback riding..."). Scarlet took a completely different approach: ever since the first day, she researched for each and every single one of the spells that might be useful, and when her sisters weren't watching she would try them on Bianca. But nothing worked.

"I'M SICK OF THIS!" shouted Scarlet one day, kicking the building her purple eyed sister was making out of silverware. The noise it made attracted Cyan's attention too. "What, are we just going to stay here until they find us?! Someone come up with a plan, for God's sake!"

"There isn't a plan, we can't defeat Dumbledore without Bianca," said Cyan, "It said it in the prophecy, remember?"

"Oh, so just because it's written in a prophecy, it has to be true?" Scarlet snapped. "Most of divination is just a bunch of mumbo-jumbo anyway; we make our own destiny. And I say we should quit just sitting here doing nothing and instead go out and find a way to defeat Dumbledore. Bianca deserves justice, as do all the other people Dumbledore's lied to and manipulated." She was thinking particularly of Harry at that point. Magenta shook her head. "It's not that simple, Scarlet, and you know it isn't. Bianca knows so many things about Dumbledore that could help us, but now, if she doesn't make it..." She trailed off, not wanting to admit defeat but thinking it was futile to pretend otherwise. "We can't just give up!" Scarlet was adamant, and although the other two were inclined to agree that they shouldn't let Dumbledore win, they'd didn't see any feasible way of fighting him. "What's your suggestion then?" asked Cyan. "I don't want to hand victory over to Dumbledore either, but coming up with a plan with Bianca like this will be nigh on impossible." Scarlet bit her lip, thinking. "I don't know, but there has to be a way. If Dumbledore used dreams to get to Bianca when we thought we were safe, couldn't that be something we turned against him?"

Her sister looked at her, intrigued. "That's it!" said Cyan, "I think I've read about that before...

Both of them had a plan now, and started to develop it right away: An Oniric potion. "Hold your Hippogriffs, girls!" exclaimed Magenta, interrupting them. "That takes about two years to brew, and that's not even counting the time we'd need for finding basilisk poison and a giant sloth brain...!"

"What other choice do we have, Mag?" answered Cyan, almost crying. "We're severely screwed, in case you haven't...!"

But then, a sudden, violent noise made her stop. It came from Bianca's bedroom.

The girls drew their wands and rushed into the room, thinking it was one of Dumbledore's allies trying to finish the job. An ink well, which had been left over a table that morning, was shattered to pieces at the other side of the room, with ink splattered all over the wall forming the words. "Do the potion". The girls looked at each other, then at the wall again, and moments later they were all sobbing.

"She's still in there!" Scarlet rushed to Bianca's side, with her face covered in tears. "Bianca, we won't give up!"

With a look of grim determination, Cyan nodded as she joined Scarlet by their sister's bedside. "No, we won't." At last convinced, Magenta also agreed, knowing that they had to do this for their sister. It would be a difficult process but it was the only chance they had.

"Forget our mission," Magenta said, "The prophecy daddy thought he knew about was a lie. If we want to defeat Dumbledore then it'll be down to us, and only us. The Death Eaters can't help us now, only Bianca can if we find a revive her."

And so they set about beginning to brew the Oniric potion that would hopefully revive their comatose sister. It was a difficult process, but one that was necessary if they were to win. Now that they had begun to do something about the sitation with Bianca, it had given Scarlet's mind more time to wander and begin worrying about other things; especially Harry. How was he going to fit into all this, when Dumbledore still thought he was on his side? What would happen to him.

Magenta tried to put her mind at rest. "We'll find a way to rescue him too," she said, but Scarlet was far from reassured. After seeing first hand what kind of damage Dumbledore could do to others, it only worried her more.

"Yeah, but...what if Dumbledore finds out? What if the Order gets here or...does something to Harry?" Her sisters looked at each other, concerned.

"And what if he chops us into tiny pieces?" asked the purple haired girl. "What if the world implodes? What if space wizards come here and conquer us all?... As you said, we can't let fear conquer us."

To that there followed a deathly silence, only interrupted by Cyan, who smelled something next room. "Oh, the fish! I forgot!" and fled to the kitchen, while both the other girls ended up sitting at opposite sides of the bed.

After the meal, they decided it was time for them to move on a find somewhere new to hide; this time on the continent. It was in a small place near Durmstrang called "The Dark Cave", in which the twins had stayed during one of their trips with the Malfoys and, according to the legends, was the birthplace of basilisks. They could go on their brooms, traveling only at night, and eventually get there to brew the potion...

"Wait a second," interrupted Cyan. "Scarlet hasn't got one and Bianca can't hold on to the broomstick! We need another method!"

"Magic carpet?" asked Scarlet. Her sisters looked at her. "Alright, I was just..."

"That's it!" exclaimed Cyan. "Our problems would be solved with one of those!"

"Well, do you see one of those lying around anywhere?" Magenta remarked, but Cyan gave a dismissive shake of her head.

"Magic carpets are just enchanted rugs. We've got rugs, right? And if we found the right spell we could charm one."

Agreeing, Scarlet nodded. "Actually, that would work. We just need to find the right enchantment. I remember reading somewhere about the spell they use on brooms to get them to defy gravity, perhaps that could be done on a carpet as well..."

While Scarlet remembered how to charm an object for flight, the other two girls began to look around the house for a rug they could use as transport. There was a worn old woven rug on the top floor with some horrible floral pattern straight out of the fifties, but it would do. After magically enlarging it to accommodate all four of them, Scarlet was ready to perform the flight spell.

Flourishing her wand extravagantly, Scarlet said, "Wingardium Maxima!" and the carpet glowed orange for a brief second. Then, it did nothing. The three girls exchanged glances.

"Did it work?" Cyan asked tentatively.

"Let's find out," said Magenta as she sat herself down cross-legged on the rug, looking about herself and feeling slightly puzzled. "Um... up?" she commanded it uncertainly, and then tried tugging at the edges of the carpet, but to no avail. Scowling, she gave a huff. "How do you fly this thing?"

The three of them remained silent, thinking about that question. Cyan tried several spells that only seemed to work temporarily, Scarlet started to read some of the library books in search of an answer, and Magenta started search for ingredients to brew potions that she thought might be useful. Then, they tried it on the rug: sometimes it flew all the way to the roof, others, it would wrap around household objects or the girls themselves, and, on one memorable occasion, they inadvertently made it grow fangs and attack them. They argued, planned and practiced until midnight, when they finally made it fly consistently.

"I told you," said Magenta, sitting right on top of the carpet as she learned to fly it across the room. "It was my floating potion."

"It was my animating spell that finally worked, this had nothing to do with your potion," retorted Scarlet, a little bugged, from the ground. She was forced to move as the carpet almost hit her in the face. "Watch out!"

"Tell me, do magic carpets fly like birds or float like lethifolds?"

"Lethifolds glide, you idiot!" Scarlet shouted back, but then Cyan tolf them to stop, saying that time was precious and that the sooner they got to Eastern Europe, the better. So she made them start packing.

The girls didn't have a great deal of belongings to pack; being in hiding meant they had to travel light, but when it came to packing up Bianca's things they all found themselves getting emotional. As Magenta folded one of Bianca's dresses she began to feel teary, wondering if Bianca would ever wake to see how good she looked in it again, but then she told herself that by doing this they would surely help Bianca. Soon after they had all their things packed into a magically expanded duffel bag, they were ready to go.

It was almost nine o'clock when they set off on the carpet, the onset of fall meaning that the days were growing darker earlier, making this season ideal for them to travel unnoticed. Bianca's unconscious form was wrapped in a blanket in the centre of the rug, while the other three girls sat about her steering their textiled transport. As they began to ascend to the clouds they watched the twinkling lights of the city decline into glimmering specks beneath them, a sea of sparkling lights mirroring the array of stars above. Then, as they flew further from the urban areas, the lights faded to leave nothing but the dim shapes of fields and roads illuminated only by moonlight.

The wind was so strong that if any of them talked, it would have been just a faint buzz in the other's ears, so they only communicated through sporadic yells. Cyan smiled, as she remembered the muggle motorbikes she'd encountered in South America: it was an interesting sight to see so many, most of them very cheap, traveling around at top speed, annoying both pedestrians and drivers alike. She had ridden one on two occasions, discovering it was almost like a broom but a lot more difficult to drive, because you had to keep balance while taking care of the speed bumps and irregularities on the road, and also focusing on the many cars that made traffic so darn heavy. As she steered her corner, she thought the rug was even more like one of those bikes...

For an hour or more they drifted high above the rural landscape of southern England, until they began to approach the capital and saw the glowing ring of lights from vehicles on the M25. Flying further still, they soared high above the bustling metropolis of London, a city still vibrant and awake even as the night wore on. The sight of the city at nighttime took the girls' breath away: so busy and alive yet so far beneath them. Lines and dots of white and red and yellow lights glared up at them from below and from all sides; the girls realising that now they weren't even flying above the tallest of the buildings around them. The carpet had to be steered to navigate around the tip of the still unfinished Shard, and again they had to fly higher to traverse the roof of Canary Wharf. Once they even had to direct the rug lower to avoid a plane coming into land at Heathrow, and hoped nobody on board had noticed them.

At length they left the glittering lights of London behind, and flew on towards the continent. Drifting over Kent, they passed Canterbury and Dover until they had reached the Channel, seeing the silhouettes of the White Cliffs disappear behind them as they crossed the gray and foaming sea. By dawn, they would have reached Bruges, where they could rest for a night before continuing their journey on towards the Slavic countries further east.

-*-*-*-tHe NeXt DaY-*-*-*-

"Wake up, sleepy heads!" Cyan seemed very happy that evening, as the smell of Belgian waffles invaded the small motel room, which, as usual, they'd enchanted to be bigger. Outside, the sun was almost set. That meant the girls had slept all day. "We have a special meal in honour of the country we're in!"

"Cyan, leave me alone!" Magenta covered herself with the sheets, turning back in the bed. "We still have to wait until midnight!"

"Don't be a child and get out of that bed!" Scarlet, who was preparing to get dressed, realized how much everything had changed in so little time. "Scarlet, serve yourself before it gets cold!"

That night they travelled across Belgium and into Germany, arriving in Essen the next morning and leaving said city the following night, heading to Fulda. The fifth night they reached their destination after resting in Praha: an enchanted forest only accessible to wizards and witches and, in the depths of the mountains, the Dark Cave seemed to greet them with a somber joy.

Once inside, the girls looked about them to see the cave that would be their home for however long it would take to track down the ingredients they needed. The deeper they went the darker it became and the ground was hard rock beneath their feet, but it was at least spacious and one of the safest and most obscure places they could be. The twins were remembering their camping trip here with the Malfoys in one of their luxury tents. It may not be the homeliest of places, but with all the equipment they'd brought with them it could be made comfortable enough for them to camp out. And hopefully, here would be where they could successfully acquire the basilisk venom they needed for the potion...

Scarlet was just setting up the shrinkable camp beds they'd brought while Cyan made dinner on a portable stove, so that they could eat before the sun came up, and Magenta was preparing protective wards around their campsite and setting up floating candles in the darker corners of the caves to allow them to see, but as she went deeper into the darkness away from the cave entrance, she thought she heard something move.

Stopping still suddenly, she squinted into the darkness before casting lumos to help her see. There appeared to be nothing there except more rock where the ceiling declined and the cave grew narrow, but just as Magenta was about to turn away she again saw a flicker of movement, something like the sudden uncurling of a snake's tail as it slithered into the darkness...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Chapter 11-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cyan: You had to play the possum card you idiot!

Magenta: Well, you play the squirrel card every time!

Cyan: No, I don't!...SQUIRRELL!

Magenta: Where?! (runs off)

Cyan: So! How was the chapter? Good, bad, Iowa? Please comment!

Magenta: (gets back) We also want to thank our loyal reviewers, those of you who haven't been for long, and those of you who are yet to comment :D

Cyan: We are dying to hear your comments, people! :D

Magenta: That's right! bUT FOR NOW, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!:D


	12. Return

Cyan: hii!

Magenta: We're sorry for the delay! But classes...

Cyan: Yes, Mag, they know... Ready for more fanfic?!

Magenta: Yes I am! Are you ready for more fanfic?!

Cyan: Yes! Are you ready? :D

Magenta: No! Are you? :D

Cyan: No! And you?! n.n

Magenta: Maybe! And you?! :D

Amber: (from the other room) STOP IT!

Cyan: Alright! To the fanfic!

**Chapter Twelve - Return**

"Scarlet! Cyan!" Magenta hissed, wanting to attract her sisters' attention. The other two stopped what they were doing and turn to look at her.

"What is it?"

"There's something moving back there," Magenta said, gesturing towards the back of the cave.

Cyan squinted her eyes in that direction, but saw nothing. "Are you sure? You're not just scared of the dark, are you, Mag?"

The purple eyed girl scowled at her. "No, I definitely saw something. You know the legends about the kinds of things that are down here. I think we should check it out."

Cyan smirked. "Yeah, but do you remember last time we were down here with the Malfoys and you got all scared and though a vampire was stalking us, but it turned out to just be a bat?"

"I'm telling you, Cyan, there was something there," Magenta insisted, and Scarlet agreed.

"She's right, we can't take the risk that it might just be something benign. There could be dangerous things down here as well." And so Scarlet and Cyan crept towards the back of the cave to help their sister find out what it was.

Due to the darkness that surrounded them, they could barely see. Yet that was no impediment to their other senses detecting a slow, heavy breathing far nearer than they'd like. Was it a common snake? Was it some kind of predator, or just a small animal? All they knew was that, whatever it was, it had a big set of lungs. Which meant it must have been big, at least three yards long, and that would be an understatement. The girls dared not speak except for an occasional whisper, for it could be a basilisk...but, for all they knew, it could also be a bear.

"A bear?!" let out Scarlet at this observation by Cyan. "It's breath is too cold! A bear with that temperature would die the next day..."

"Shut up!" The twins held hands. They had heard another noise, specifically that of a heavy, thick body sliding towards them. They held their breaths, expectantly waiting to see what was lurking in the shadows...but nothing tried to attack them.

"We have to leave this place now!" said Scarlet, in the lowest tone she could manage. She was next to the entrance, near Bianca, but observed the scene with avid preoccupation "Cyan! Magent..."

"Son of a bitch!" It turned out it was a basilisk, who immediately tried to swallow Magenta. "_Deino Gallus_!"

Magenta dived out of the way, twisting her head to avoid meeting the creature's lethal gaze, but not before her spell has chance to take effect. In a burst of orange light in the dark space before her, an avian shape materialised among the shadows. Haughtily cocking its inky black tail, the bird spread its vast wings, and magical flames erupted from its speckled golden plumage. Then it turned its red-crested head to the basilisk and fixed its fierce amber eyes upon those of the serpent. As the snake tried to advance, it opened its narrow, curved beak and from its throat erupted a powerful cry of, "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOOOOOO!"

At the sound of the rooster's call, the basilisk recoiled and let out a cry of its own, that sounded to the girls like a screech of pain.

"Good thinking, Mag!" shouted Cyan, "A cockerel is the only animal that can kill a basilisk!"

The rooster crowed again and the basilisk hissed in protest, but then it seemed to regain some of its composure and reared its head to launch a sudden strike back at the bird with its teeth. There was a flurry of fiery strikes through the air as the cockerel flapped its enchanted wings to skip out of the way, cawing as it did so.

"But it doesn't seem to be strong enough," Scarlet said urgently as she went to help her sisters, "Now what do we do?"

"Well, we can't lighten up this place," said Cyan, explaining afterwards that they could be turned to stone by the mere sight of the snake. And, also, the "terrible rooster" spell can only be used once in the same place due to it being too unstable. But, as she looked down thinking what other choice did they had, she suddenly remembered a paragraph of a book she was reading. "Mirrors! We need mirrors! Magenta, I have a plan!"

"It's about time," she answered, while having more and more trouble with the spell, causing the cockerel to suddenly disappear at times. The other two started to work in the spell, taking dirt and turning it into three mirrors the size of shields. Each of the three took one, protected their gazes with them, and then Magenta started to direct the rooster towards them. The snake slithered straight into the trap, pursuing the rooster until its eyes met its doppelganger in the mirror and, moments later, fell to the ground with a thud, stilled forever. Magenta fell to her knees, exhausted, as the rooster disappeared into the darkness. "_Lumos_!" shouted Cyan, opening the basilisk's mouth. It was a rather young specimen, which meant its poison was of a lower quality, something the humongous quantity would compensate for. Scarlet helped her remove the fangs carefully.

The next few days were busy, and so were the following months due to the difficulty they had in brewing the Oniric potion. It would not brew the expected way at first, instead choosing to blow up in their faces as they attempted to add the ingredients. Living in a cave with a comatose girl was tough: every day they took turns as to who would take care of Bianca, who would look for supplies and who would study how to brew the potion without wasting the Basilisk poison, which meant this person was mostly reading. There were also tasks which were exclusive for each girl: Cyan made the meals and kept control of the protective spells, Magenta did the laundry and fixed broken things, and Scarlet washed the dishes, the potion tools and even Bianca. There were fights sometimes, of course, but they didn't last long because there was only one objective at the time: to make the Oniric potion.

After several long months, the potion had finally reached a half brewed stage and turned a shade of bright turquoise - several tones lighter than what the final result ought to be. It was at this point the girls packed up their things again and took to the carpet once more, flying many miles to the Alps in search of a krampus horn: the final ingredient they would need for the potion. They found one of the creatures on the Swiss-Italian border, and after acquiring its horn settled down in yet another cave a few miles north of Lugano to complete their brewing.

A few months later, the Oniric potion was at last ready. It was the day the girls had been waiting for for two years, to see their sister open her eyes once again, but they were all three wracked with nerves as they prepared the dose to give to Bianca. What if it didn't work? What if after all this their efforts amounted to nothing?

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," said Magenta as she held the small vial of potion to Bianca's lips and allowed it to trickle into her mouth. For several long moments nothing happened, and the girls held their breaths expectantly. They barely dared believe that this might actually work, yet they were already beginning to feel the bitter disappointment that would come should it fail. Magenta was beginning to wonder if they ought to try a larger dose, when at last Bianca's eyes opened.

Her eyelids flickered softly as they gradually drew back to reveal her white orbs, and as she looked up at her sisters her pale irises began to fill with color. A beautiful shade of jade green seeped into them, a result of the healing effect of the potion, as once their coloration had been restored a look of recognition crossed Bianca's face. She gazed up at her sisters and smiled.

"I knew you could do it." Her voice was still weak, but that smile, the first she'd given since the girls knew her, was beautiful. "I knew it..."

Her eyes went watery. "Bianca!" cried Cyan, hugging her as she stood up. The others followed suit, all with sweet and joyful tears on their faces.

They remained there for a little while, laughing and crying at the same time, glad of finally getting out of that dark tunnel that had been Bianca's dream...but, unfortunately, the reality in England was still pendent, as Jade put it. "Sometimes I was able to get into Dumbledore's subconscious, and I know how to destroy him."

"Really?! That's great!" added Scarlet. "And now that Daddy has returned it'll be much easier!" The girls had read it in an Italian paper they took from local wizards some time ago and, since Spanish and Italian are similar, Cyan was able to roughly translate.

Bianca looked at her, realizing something. "...So that's why Dumbledore was so worried," but got out of her thoughts quickly. "Are we still in London?"

"No, we're in the Alps." answered Magenta. "You might not know it, but we've been all over Europe looking for the ingredients to bring you back."

"The Alps..." Jade repeated, seemingly a little amazed by that. "You've done so much for me, coming this far, and thank you. But now, we must return to England if we are to defeat Dumbledore. How did you get us here?"

Magenta explained about the carpet, and a short while later they found themselves repacking their things and taking to the rug in question, commencing their flight through the mountains as Bianca began to explain.

"You see, Dumbledore owns a phoenix," she said, "But it wasn't until recently I realised just how important this bird is to him. It serves both as a magical guardian and protector, and as a source of power. Much of Dumbledore's strongest magic is sustained by his link to this bird, and it would be almost impossible for us to defeat him while he has the phoenix by his side. However, the bird is also his weakness. Many years ago, Dumbledore sold two phoenix feathers to Mr Ollivander for use as wand cores, but he did not anticipate that the wands would end up in the possession of our father, in one instance, and in the other instance...Harry Potter."

Scarlet could be heard to give a slight gasp at that point. "Harry?"

Bianca nodded. "If these wands should ever be turned against the phoenix from which their power originally came, it would cause the bird to die without resurrection, thus rendering Dumbledore weak and vulnerable. However, it must be both wands. When Dumbledore realised that one wand went to Voldemort, he ensured that he would secure the allegiance of the bearer of the other, and through manipulating Harry he prevented both wands from ever uniting against him. But it is down to us to ensure that this happens. It is only when those wands are used to cast a spell on the four of us that we will be granted unmatched power to defeat Dumbledore once and for all."

The other three were somewhat awed by this news, and Magenta's eyes widened as she suddenly realised something. "That's what Daddy must have meant, when he said he wanted us to bring Scarlet to his resurrection so he could bestow some kind of power on us. He planned to use both his and Harry's wands to cast the spell, but he'd forgotten about Bianca because of Dumbledore's memory spell. How did he know?"

"You forget daddy has a web of spies among the Death Eaters!" pointed out Cyan. "I wouldn't be surprised if the he of these times knew that we're here and all our reasons to be so."

Scarlet raised her eyebrows. "That's uncanny".

"Yes, but it's absolutely true," pointed out Bianca, waving her wand to make the carpet more steady. Back before they'd set off, she'd also added a bubble spell to avoid the wind and its subsequent noise, which allowed them to talk instead of shout. "Dumbledore knows this, and that's why he started to use shield spells in hopes of keeping Daddy in the shadows."

"What a bastard," mumbled Scarlet, "I hope we defeat him soon, before his greed and wickedness make him take over England or something like that."

At night they stopped outside Basel due to a heavy storm that almost made them crash. Fortunately, by the next morning the storm was over, so they continued their journey and, by that night, they reached a small city named Langres, then Laon, then Arras...until, after spending yet another night in Calais and some hours to cross the sea, they were finally flying over England.

"Where is it we're going?" asked Cyan. "We were just hiding out in abandoned houses a year ago, but it's been a long time since then and we'll have to find some whole new place where we'll be safe from Dumbledore's spies."

"I think I know of somewhere," replied Bianca. "While I was trapped in the dreamworld there was one place I saw Dumbledore thinking about quite a lot. There's a village in Cornwall where Dumbledore is certain the Death Eaters have a base of operations, but he's got no spies there and he doesn't want to risk sending someone to find out what's going on. We could probably find an inn there and be sure that Dumbledore won't find out about it."

The village in question was called Boscastle, and a few tiring hours ride later the girls found themselves renting a room at the Riverside hotel where they got a good night's sleep before waking the next morning to decide about their plan. They discussed how they should go about getting both the wands they needed over breakfast, but given that they still didn't know the situation between Harry and Dumbledore, it was difficult to know what to do. However, when they all four went back up to their room after eating, Scarlet in particular feeling very worried, they were all quite surprised to find a woman waiting for them sitting in the chair by the window.

She got up to greet them as they entered the room, and Cyan and Magenta recognised her at once.

"Hello, girls," said Nagini with a motherly smile. "I have a message from your father..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-End of Chapter 12-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Magenta: (singing) I can show you the world, shining, shimmering splendid...

Cyan: I already told you, we're not doing an Aladdin crossover!

Magenta: But why not? We already have a magic carpet! :D (keeps singing) A WHOLE NEW WORLD, A NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW...!

Cyan: I'm not discussing this with you again...

Magenta: Alright, we're sorry we didn't say thank to every single reviewer but we were in a hurry when we wrote that part! So thanks to the usual suspects (_**Hermione Voldemort Riddle**_, **_Gingerdream_**) our new named follower (**_Aleeta6_**) and our new guests: **_Onyx_** (don't worry, someday they'll get even),**_ raynereese_**(You're welcome, you'll get the next chapter in a second)****and**_ Guest_**_ (_We're glad your exams are over, ours will be over too very soon :D BTW, are you gingerdream? Cause you sound a little like her) and we really hope you stick with us for the BIG! FINAL! CONFRONTATION!

Cyan: Shut up, it's a secret yet! And also the people who is following from afar, even though we'd love to see what are your thoughts!

Magenta: And we're letting you know that, if you have reviewed each and every single one of the chapters you can claim it now and get a one line preview of the next chapter!

Cyan: Which may or may not be the last! :D

Magenta: Wasn't it supposed to be a secret? ¬¬

Cyan: Are you telling me to repress the truth? Where you sent from North Korea?! ¬¬

Magenta: What?

Cyan: Repression! I AM BEING REPRESSED! HELP!

Magenta: Alright, too much Monty Python for you :O Bye!

Cyan: Bye!


	13. Alert

Cyan: Well, we're finally free!

Magenta: Yey! And just in time for the BIG!EPIC!BATTLE!

Cyan: That's right! This is the begining of the end, people! The second-to-last chapter!

Magenta: And it's a little longer than the others, but the shouldn't be too much of a problem for you, isn't it?

Cyan: So, without much delay, here it is! :DDD

**Chapter Thirteen: Alert**

"Who is this?" Scarlet suddenly asked, not recognising this strange woman in front of her.

Cyan and Magenta exchanged glances. "Scarlet, this...is our mother," Magenta answered slightly awkwardly. After all, Nagini was only their parent and not related to Scarlet at all.

Nagini gave Scarlet a small smile, which didn't exactly fill with warmth. "I suppose I would be your stepmother, Scarlet. I am the Dark Lord's consort, and you are his daughter. I think you may know me, but not by this face. My name is Nagini."

That answer caused Scarlet's eyes to widen. "The snake?"

Nagini nodded. "Indeed, a snake is one of my forms, but I am more than a mere shapeshifter. I am a Queen of the Fae, and my daughters are the princesses. Cyan, Magenta, and..." She then turned to Bianca. "My eldest. Dear Jade." At that point Nagini went to embrace the green eyed girl, who hugged back warmly. "My dear, I am so sorry for what happened to you, that we let Dumbledore take you in this way and erase you from our memories for all these years. I am so pleased to have you back."

"_I am so pleased to be back_" Bianca answered in parseltongue, evidently yet another language she was proficient in.

Nagini then looked back towards the other three girls. "The Dark Lord wishes for you to know that he is very pleased with the work you have done to bring her back to us," she said, "However, it is not over yet. There is more work to do and the Dark Lord has set in motion a plan that you must know about."

"Wait," Interrupted Scarlet, much to her siblings' dismay, "Is this plan going to affect Harry?"

Nagini's ethereal eyes turned their gaze upon her. "The Dark Lord wishes no harm to..."

"Yes, but what about Dumbledore?" There was silence in the room. "Is Voldemort capable of protecting Harry against him? Need I remind you what he has done without being punished in any way for it?"

"Scarlet," Said Cyan. "I know you are upset, but you haven't even heard the plan yet."

"My youngest is right." Added Nagini, "Will you let me explain?"

Still worried, Scarlet bit her lip and stared at Nagini a moment longer, and then nodded.

"Very well," Nagini continued, "The Dark Lord knows that over the past few months that Dumbledore has been tracking down the locations of his Horcruxes. He also knows that soon that Dumbledore plans to involve Harry in this hunt, and has therefore hidden a decoy Horcrux that he intends for Dumbledore to find. Once the trap is laid, he expects that Dumbledore will go after this fake Horcrux and take Harry with him."

Scarlet interrupted again, far from reassured. "But surely that's bad for Harry? What would Dumbledore want to involve him in this for unless he's planning something dangerous?"

Nagini raised a hand to calm her. "That is exactly what the Dark Lord needs you girls for, my dear. You see, although you may know about the Horcruxes the Dark Lord has created, as I'm sure Cyan and Magenta have told you, what you do not know is that the final Horcrux is in fact Harry."

A stunned silence followed that announcement, punctuated only by a faint gasp from Scarlet. "But..."

Again, Nagini motioned to calm her. "Fear not, Scarlet. That is the exact reason it is vital that Harry survives and the Dark Lord wishes no harm to come to him. Instead, he wants you to go to where he has laid the trap and convince Harry to join us, so that his wand and Voldemort's may be combined to bestow upon you the power required to defeat Dumbledore."

"And where has he laid the trap?" asked Bianca.

"You shall know it when the time comes," answered the Fae ."Right now, all you need to do is train for it. You should hope for the best, but prepare for the worst." She then conjured four cases out of nowhere. They were made of silver and dark velvet, but each one of them had a different kind of stone encrusted on it: on Cyan's they were sapphires, on Magenta's there were pink rubies, on Scarlet's there were garnets and Bianca's was decorated with pearls and emeralds. "These are for your battle. I made them myself, to help you."

Each one got out a wand."Thanks, mom!" said Magenta, using her new wand to float a vase all over the room. "It's so smooth to handle!"

Scarlet and Cyan started using theirs, too. "I didn't knew you knew about wandlore," said the blue eyed girl while casting green sparks, but she only got a smile as an answer.

"Silver lime," whispered Bianca, surprised, examining hers. "With a core of dragon's heartstring...Are you sure this is the right wand for me, mother? It`s a very powerful combination..."

"Because you are a very powerful witch, Jade", interrupted Nagini. "Don't get too excited over the wands, there's more".

They all got back to the cases to find that, inside, there were silver rings with gemstones that matched each girl's cases. In each one, there were ancient runes. "These are magnifying spells!" Said Scarlet "I read about them once, but never thought they could be real!"

"Put them on in your wand's hand, and you will work ten times the magic," advised Nagini. "But don't let Dumbledore get them, or the battle will be over."

The girls nodded solemnly, understanding just how powerful these gifts from their mother were.

"And finally," Nagini said, producing a glass orb from thin air and holding out to the girls. "There is this."

Bianca's brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at it, not understanding why they were being given this. "A remembrall?"

The Fae shook her head. "Not a remembrall, but a portkey shaped like one. You must take care to watch this device girls, for when it begins to glow green, that will indicate that Dumbledore has entered the place Voldemort has laid the trap for him and it is time for you to go. When you see the orb glowing you must all four touch it, and it will transport you to where Dumbledore is. That means it is all the more important for you in the meantime to prepare yourself for the fight to come."

The portkey passed from Nagini's hands to Bianca's as she handed it over.

"And so that's what we must do?" Scarlet said. "We come all this way to fight Dumbledore, only to be told to wait a while longer?"

"Patience, Scarlet," said Nagini, noticing her step-daughter's discontent. "I know you are angry with Dumbledore for all that he has done, but your time for revenge will come. You must not go after him until we all know that you are ready and able to defeat him. For us to be certain we need to ensure that Dumbledore has entered the trap before we spring out attack, and this could be as soon as next week or not for many months. You just need to ensure that when the time comes, you are prepared for it."

She stood up and patted her stepdaughter's cheek, while staring at her with her serpent-like eyes. "My fiery Scarlet, these days you should learn to control your temper", she commented, smiling.

Scarlet lowered her head, as she knew her attitude had been less than perfect. Nagini went to the purple eyed girl, and fixed her hair a bit. "My merry Magenta," she said, "You should learn to be more understanding with your sisters."

The girl sighed. "I guess."

Then, Nagini went towards Cyan, and kissed her forehead. "My sweet Cyan, you should learn to trust your family."

As the blue eyed girl nodded, Nagini kept going and kissed Bianca's hand. "My brave Jade..." she said, as she gently touched her daughter's hair."Regain control of yourself once more."

"But it's hard, mother," she said, teary eyed "Everytime I close my eyes, I..."

Nagini hushed her calmly, then smiled. Bianca's hair was black once again. "You can do it. Also, you all should practice with your new wands. Farewell, and I wish you well in the battle."

Then, like a shooting star, she disappeared.

The four girls were left staring at the space where she had been, and then Cyan turned to the others. "Now what?"

"Well, I suppose we practise," Magenta said, raising her wand to point at the curtains and making them burst into fiery pink flames, which moments later were snuffed out leaving the curtains completely undamaged. Magenta shrugged, "Well, the wands seem workable."

"More than workable," commented Scarlet, transforming the dresser into leopard and then quickly back again. "Very powerful. I could never do a transformation that complex with my old wand."

They spent the next couple of days doing as Nagini had instructed and training with the wands, before moving on again to find a new place to stay. They moved north, flying the carpet over the Bristol Channel and settling down in a village in South Wales. It wasn't until three weeks later that the moment they had been waiting for arrived.

It happened at supper one evening; just as Bianca was going to do the dishes she noticed the remembrall, that had been left on one of the cupboards, was glowing green. "Girls!" she gasped, alerting the others to this strange activity.

"Well, you know what this means," muttered Magenta. "Talk about inconvenient timing..."

Tired as they were, the girls all grabbed their wands and their weapons and crowded round the portkey, each of them reaching out to touch the glass orb. This was the opportunity they had been waiting for, and all of them felt ready and prepared for it. Scarlet and Bianca especially, as each of them were seeking revenge on Dumbledore. As the final girl's fingers made contact with the sphere they suddenly found the ground being pulled out from under them and the whole world spinning, until at last they rematerialised in what appeared to be a dark chasm somewhere deep underground.

The girls backed away from the portkey nervously, each of them glancing round at their sinister surroundings. "Where are we?" Scarlet whispered.

"I've been here before," said Bianca. "Father took me here once, when I was about ten...It's a cave that's near the place where he grew up. He said it was important."

The faint sound of footsteps began to be heard in the distance, echoing round the walls of the caverns. While the others attempted to run away, Bianca led them towards a place where they could see what was happening, but not be seen. A while later, a bright light appeared drawing nearer to them, accompanied by the footsteps...and then, Harry and Dumbledore appeared. The old principal looked nothing like the jerk who wronged them so much, but more like a fragile elderly man waiting for death in a hospital room. "What happened to him?" asked Magenta "He looks so weak."

"He probably came into contact with a Horcrux while we were away," answered Cyan, "Kind of a gift from Daddy".

Then, Scarlet cast a Disillusionment Charm powerful enough to make them all virtually invisible, and they all four followed Harry and Dumbledore's footsteps. They knew that the opportunity for attack would present itself soon, but they had to wait. Everything was quiet, except for the two men's footsteps, so none of the sisters spoke a single word while they were in the tunnel...but still, the tension they felt wouldn't have let them make a noise. As they walked, all the other sisters could think of was how Scarlet was going to react to the love of her life being in peril, but little did they know that Hermione already had a plan to save Harry. A while later, they reached a giant lake, with an island at the very center, full of what they identified as inferi. Harry and Dumbledore noticed it too, as they exchanged words in a very low tone before taking a boat to reach the island.

After thinking how where they going to follow them without being noticed, they decided it was best to go using levitator charms.

They each cast the spell on themselves as quietly as they could, the powerful knew wands working their magic and causing the girls to glide along silently in the dark behind the boat. When Dumbledore and Harry reached the island they clambered off, and the girls has to confine themselves to hovering in the shadows to avoid being seen. They were at a distance, and could only catch faintly the words uttered by Dumbledore and Harry, their speech distorted by the abnormal acoustics of the cave.

"You have to make me drink it, Harry," Dumbledore was saying, and the girls noticed the bowl of liquid situated in the middle of the island.

"What is that?" Cyan muttered to Magenta. "Should we stop him?"

Magenta shook her head. "This is a trap, remember, Cy? I think he's supposed to drink it."

As the girls reached the consensus that now was not the time to interfere, Dumbledore began to scoop up the potion and began to drink. Judging by his reaction and the expression on his face, it was deeply unpleasant for him. A smirk of satisfaction crossed Bianca's face at the sight.

For a few minutes this continued, the girls watching silently as Dumbledore's endeavours to consume all of the potion clearly became increasingly difficult. It reached the point where Harry had to force Dumbledore to continue, despite his protests, and it was at that instant that Scarlet started forward as if she was about to interfere. Then she hesitated, wondering what might be the consequences if she were to make her move too early.

But then, as the night wore on, Dumbledore started to act erratically and scream in pain, as if he were having hallucinations. Harry was hesitant to help him, but the old iman kept demanding his assistance. "Water!" he yelled "Give me water!"

As Harry leaned to take water from the lake, Scarlet knew what was going to happen: the enchantment would cause the Inferi to rise and try to kill everybody. So she stood up and yelled: "No Harry! Don't do it!"

The Boy Who Lived turned back, in time to receive Hermione as she appeared out of the hiding place and ran to him. They kissed passionately and hugged for what felt like years, momentarily unable to notice what was happening around them. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Dumbledore, taking out his wand."_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

_"Desmaius!_" Bianca's spell hit him right in the chest, and the deadly curse rebounded and hit one of the cave's walls. Then, the three sisters came out of their hideout ."Scarlet, are you crazy?"

"He was going to trigger the inferi, for crying out loud!" she defended herself. "I had to do something!"

"Like serving as a human shield for the killing curse?" Said Magenta with sarcasm. "Yeah, I can see that happening..."

"Please, girls!" Cyan drew the attention to her. "We still have to kill Dumbledore, so stop complaining!"

The girls realised she was right, as the old man picked himself up from where he'd fallen and turned to them with a look of fury in his eyes. Although he was weakened, his anger at seeing them was enough to make him dangerous. "Incendio maxima!" Dumbledore cried, sweeping his wand in a huge arc over his head and towards the girls. A stream of purple fire erupted from the tip, and as the huge enchanted flame blazed towards them it morphed into the glowing, fiery shape of a ferocious dragon snapping its jaws at them menacingly.

With little time to react, the girls and Harry dived out of the way as it swooped overhead before looping back round to come at them again, opening its mouth wide and blasting a jet of flame towards them from between its blazing teeth. Magenta raised her wand to deflect the fire, but the heat was forcefully approaching them and the effort of keeping the dragon at bay was draining her.

Thinking quickly, Cyan turned her wand to the lake and cast a spell to raise the water into the air and direct it at the creature comprised entirely of flames. There was a hiss and sizzling sound like a bonfire in the rain, and blue-gray smoke streamed into the air as fire was snuffed out.

As droplets of water fell back into the lake Cyan turned to look back at her sisters, but saw Bianca was looking at her worriedly and gave a small shake of her head. "You shouldn't have done that..."

Turning round again, Cyan saw why. The water had been disturbed, and now the necrotic figures lying dormant beneath its surface were beginning to rise. Magenta glared at her. "You couldn't have thought of something else? Why did you have to go and wake the Inferi?"

A short distance away Dumbledore noticed what was happening too, and turned to laugh cruelly at them. "A good effort, girls, but I'm sure this is one mistake you won't live to regret." He raised his wand, preparing for a fight on all sides, and gave it a brief flick. Then, in the distance they heard the sound of a bird cry, and then the girls saw the red gold plumage of a phoenix appear in the air. Dumbledore's bird had been summoned and was flying to his aid, and although the potion had weakened him, the girls knew he would now be strengthened. It also meant that this was their chance to kill him.

Meanwhile, Harry stared at the events unfolding in shock, then turned to look at Scarlet. "Hermione, what's going on?"

She was going to answer, but then Bianca appeared before him. "That is a very good question..._Desmaius_!"

Scarlet held him before he fell to the ground, unconscious. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because there is no time for a very good answer." She then proceeded to attack the numerous inferi that were going after them. "Take him to a safer place, then come back and fight with us." At first Scarlet was reluctant, but then Bianca added, "You wanted him to be safe, didn't you?! Now go!"

Scarlet, still doubting, levitated Harry towards the place where the portkey was. Bianca gave Magenta orders to deal with the phoenix, while Cyan had to prevent Dumbledore from fleeing. The blue eyed girl suddenly found herself in front of a man that, with just a quick flick of his wand, turned the inferi into replicas of himself. "I have a Riddle for you, kids!" he said, as the army of Dumbledores attacked the sisters.

Cyan tried to find, among the crowd, a Dumbledore who wasn't acting like a rabid animal, but there were so many going after her that she started to lose control of herself and launched spells without actually aiming...until a voice, Magenta's, got her out of her desperation. "It's the one with the wand, Cyan! He's right behind you!"

"_Avada Kedavr..._!"

Without actually thinking, Cyan turned round and punched him right in the nose, breaking it even more. Dumbledore fell on his knees, bleeding, giving Cyan the chance to take his wand. She was so excited to have captured him that, for a moment, she forgot she was still surrounded by man eating inferi...until they started to scratch her arms and bit her shoulders, much like what they were doing to Dumbledore.

But then, all the inferi retreated as bright, burning light hit them in their faces. Cyan looked up, to find Scarlet sitting on a broom, as she set fire to the army of Dumbledores. "You guys really can't live without me."

Dumbledore, meanwhile, was trying to get to his feet, wandless and bleeding from his injuries. He gave Cyan an ugly look as he noticed she had hold of his weapon. "You've done well, girls," he admitted grudgingly, "But you still can't defeat me." He then held out his hand, palm open, and Cyan was surprised to find the old man's wand tugging at her grasp as he performed some kind of wandless magic to get it back.

"I don't think so," she snapped, tightening her grip on it, but Dumbledore smirked.

The screech of the phoenix sounded overhead and the girls looked up. The bird was wounded from the spells Magenta had sent towards it, but now it was swooping towards them, aiming to snatch the wand from Cyan's hand...

Before it had chance, however, Magenta directed one final curse at it, and as the burst of light from her wand hit its feathers, the bird exploded into a ball of flame. Seconds later all that remained was a cloud of ash that rained down onto the floor.

"Is that the best you can do, old man?" Magenta taunted.

Still unperturbed, Dumbledore answered. "In fact, yes..." Very quickly, from the ashes on the floor an avian shaped head appeared, followed by a small featherless body. However, as the chick phoenix picked itself up it began to grow rapidly, and within moments the fully formed phoenix had emerged again and flew back to its master. "It's more difficult than that to kill a phoenix, girls, and now you've only made him even stronger. Now it is even more impossible for you to defeat me. You would need to kill Fawkes first, and the only magic that can kill him is..."

"The magic from his own feathers," Scarlet finished defiantly. "And guess what I have? Harry's wand." She had taken it from him before leviating him to safety, and now held it up for Dumbledore to see.

A look of anger crossed the old wizard's face as he realised what that meant. "But..." he began, glaring at her ferociously. "Still though, Hermione, that is not enough. That wand may contain a core of phoenix feather, but you would also need its twin."

"Which I have," Bianca said as she let her broom touch back down on the island. "You see, I hadn't recognised it before, but the wand our mother gave me is in fact our father's own wand. I realise that now. Which means that we have both the wands we need to kill your phoenix. And it means we are able to kill you."

Dumbledore stared aghast at the girls before him. One of them was holding his wand while her twin had just blown up his phoenix, and the other two, who he had manipulated and brought endless suffering to, were now holding the weapons necessary to defeat him. What was he to do now?

The four girls turned to look at each other, satisfied looks on their faces. "Come on girls, let's finish this," said Bianca.

**End of Chapter 13**

Magenta: O...M...G! You cut it when I was writing the best part!¬¬

Cyan: It's called a cliffhanger, woman! That's what literary geniuses like us do for a living!

Magenta: Also the guys from the sixties' _Batman_ series, and the _Big Bang Theory_ ones...

Cyan: How dare you compare me to Chuch Lorre?!

Magenta: Who?

Cyan: Nevermind...Thanks to all our beloved reviewers for following us throught this whole enterprise! On this chapter we'd like to thank **gingerdream **(don't worry, we're about to get him), **EvilMuffinx** (Darn you, story alert!), **The Amendable Snow Freak **(Ostriches are too expensive! Can we get a bunny instead? XD) and **Onyx **(hooray! We've got Nyx blessing!)...

Magenta: And we're still puzzled about Oneofthosepeopleonthestreet's comment. Are you saying our fic is good, or bad? We don't get it :S

Cyan: See you next chapter, people!


	14. A Final Victory

Cyan: OMYGODOMYGOD! I'm so excited!

Magenta: Me too! This is the end! :D

Cyan: our Christmas present to you guys! :)

Magenta: Have fun!

**Chapter Fourteen – A Final Victory**

It was night once again. The gardens surrounding Malfoy Manor were bathed in starlight, the burning specks overhead illuminating the grounds that the girls Cyan and Magenta had once called home. Underneath the oak tree where the tyre swing had once been, two figures sat gazing out in the direction of the fields beyond the manor grounds. This place was not familiar to either of them, but after the tumultuous events of that day it now provided a place of sanctuary and rest.

The crimson haired girl sat beneath the branches turned to the boy at her side. "Can you believe it's over, Harry?" she said with a smile. "You're finally free of everything Dumbledore was doing to manipulate you."

The boy looked at her, his emerald green eyes fixed on her deep red ones with a look of adoration. "It's wonderful," he whispered to her, "Now I'm free to be with you, and that old man can't hurt us anymore." He then leaned in to kiss her gently, but their lips only touched for a few seconds before Scarlet pulled away, noticing something was wrong.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked, concerned.

He bit his lip and glanced downward briefly, as if confused. "Thing is, I still don't quite understand what happened. All I remember is being in that cave with Dumbledore, then you showed up, then... it's all a bit of a blur. What happened?"

"Harry..." Scarlet said with a sigh. "You were unconscious, and that was my fault, and I'm sorry, but you needed to be out of the way. You see, only me and my sisters could be the ones to stop Dumbledore. I'll explain what happened after I carried you to safety..."

"Hey, lovebirds! Whatcha doing?"

They both lifted their heads to see two girls, identical in every detail, except for three features: their eyes, their hair, and the boys whose hands they were holding onto. One of them, Cyan's, was a pale blond with clear blue eyes, and the other one, Magenta's, was tall, tanned and had perfectly messy hair. They were Draco and Blaise, who greeted the couple under the oak tree. "Nothing," said Scarlet, "Harry wanted to know what happened in the cave, and I was telling him..."

"That's great!" Interrupted Magenta "Cyan and I were just telling them..."

"We can say it together!" added Cyan, before everybody started to sit themselves down in a circle. "Bianca is inside the house, I'll go get her"

A while later, when everyone involved was sitting under the tree, the story began.

-.-.-FlAsHbAcK-.-.-

Dumbledore was now cornered. His dear pet, his loyal Fawkes, was now just a pile of ashes that would no longer regenerate, and all the inferi were unable to move anymore, since several spells had rendered them useless. The four daughters of Tom Riddle, the Dark Descendants, each and every one were pointing their wands at him. The girls started to discuss what to do with him: Scarlet wanted to tear him apart limb by limb, right after casting the Cruciatus spell on her future victim, but Cyan was a little reluctant to do so, since she thought it would be more entertaining to psychologically torture him first. Magenta just wanted to see him explode into tiny bits, but the principal was most afraid of Bianca, whose green eyes were staring coldly at him.

"Please...you wouldn't harm an old man, would you?" he tried to say. "You are not your father...you are capable of forgiving, right?"

"Crucio!" yelled Scarlet, causing him to double over in extreme pain. "Like the way you forgave the Grangers? Like how you manipulated Harry and me? LIKE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO BIANCA...?!"

But said sister gave her a pacifying look, making her lower her wand. "He needs a better punishment than that. Something more creative, and I think I have just the right thing." Bianca then turned to Dumbledore, raising her own wand. "Have you any idea how long you left me trapped in the fourth dimension?" she said in a tone of menacing calm. "I think not. As you well know, time moves differently there. I must have been there for the equivalent of fifty years on Earth, at least, trapped just outside of reality while the whole world rushed past me and my family forgot I even existed. An experience like that can do funny things to a person's mind. I think it's about time you found out just what that's like."

She then twirled her wand in an elaborate flourish, but did not speak. Instead, she drew purely on the force of intent to cast the spell silently, projecting the madness that had plagued her for so long onto Dumbledore's mind. He looked at her wide eyed. "Jade, you wouldn't..." he began to say, but then the spell took hold and his eyes glazed over. The old man's long pale fingers twitched and then he began to swat at invisible shapes in the air, mumbling gibberish while Bianca forced him to experience losing his mind the way she had.

For a few moments it seemed as if Bianca had overpowered him completely; the jibbering wreck they saw before them couldn't possibly fight back, but then something dangerous flashed in the principal's icy blue eyes. His sanity must still be in there somewhere, and the girl's realized he was resisting.

Then, it all happened quite suddenly. Bianca let out a gasp, her concentration thrown as Dumbledore successfully threw off the curse, and clutched her hands to her head. Clearly, she was in pain from her magic being deflected back onto her, and seeing this Scarlet rounded on Dumbledore angrily. "You..." she snarled, preparing to curse him again, but she didn't see the look of satisfaction on Dumbledore's face.

As the jet of light burst forth from her wand to collide with him, Scarlet herself felt light headed, and then her whole world was swirling in a rush of color before she collapsed onto the floor of the cave. "Bastard!" Yelled Bianca. Ever since she came back from the fourth dimension, she had never been as angry as she was at the moment. Her face was red, and so were her fists. "MALDITO TÚ Y TODA TU PROLE!"

"Now, Jade, that's just being rude" Said Dumbledore, laughing. It almost didn't seem like he and his offspring had just been cursed "And a bit unrealistic, too...you know that, to really curse a person, you need a spell..."

She pointed her wand at him, hitting his head with a jinx ."Like this one?!"

Dumbledore's eyes went white, and his expression became blank. Bianca looked at the twins, and said. "When I give the signal, get us outta here! Dumbledore must not leave!" Then, both the witch and the wizard fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What the flying fuck happened?" asked Magenta, still confused.

"I think they're having a battle inside their own heads." Cyan had gotten near the bodies and, with her wand, started to examine everything. "Would have been nice if they discussed it with us first, though. What are we going to do now? Play pattycake?"

But Magenta was pondering something. "Can we separate them from Dumbledore, or could it damage their minds?"

"I think they're safe, but we need to confirm it." After carrying out a magic tracing spell, she knew Magenta's scenario wasn't a real possibility. Still, the blue haired girl checked both girls' pulses, to

find everything was normal. The eldest sister then conjured up chains around Dumbledore's feet, much to Cyan's interest. "What are you planning?"

She smiled. "Remember when we blew up that mudblood's house?" Her sister knew what was coming, but just nodded. After all, that was the reason they went into hiding for three years. "Wanna try doing it to a whole cave?"

Cyan smirked slightly. "That could be...interesting." Then, with Dumbledore chained up, they set about levitating Scarlet and Bianca, along with Harry, back towards the cave entrance and to safety.

-. FlAsHbAcK.-.-

Having all listened to the girls recount the tale, Harry, Draco and Blaise all glanced round at each other. "So, before you blew everything up, Herm...uh, Scarlet and Bianca were fighting off Dumbledore with legilimency or something?" asked Harry. "What was that like? Dumbledore's a very powerful wizard."

"It wasn't exactly easy..." Bianca answered, "But I'd picked up a few skills while I was in that coma. I knew my way around Dumbledore's mind by then and I knew his weaknesses. Scarlet and I were able to defeat him once we realised that the one thing he couldn't fight in his head was his own memories. I changed the whole dreamscape around us to take him back to his fight with Grindelwald. He was nearly defeated that time, and with Scarlet and I there we were able to turn the tables on him..."

Bianca continued to recall the story while the others listened.

-. .-.-

Dumbledore's mind was dark and stormy. Shadows moved all around, never quite solidifying into shapes around where the conflict raged between the two witches and the elderly wizard. At first Dumbledore had had the upper hand, forcing Scarlet into this strange nightmarish place, but when Bianca had appeared he found himself equally matched, and now floundered. The girls continued to beat him back, and he knew he was losing.

"Crucio! Crucio! CRUCIO!" Scarlet kept yelling, causing the images around them to start shattering as Dumbledore doubled over in pain. "CRUCIO, YOU DAMN ASSHOLE...!"

Dumbledore cried out in agony, but Scarlet's thirst for blood still wasn't slaked. "Incendio!" Fire streamed from her wand to scorch his flesh. "Diffindo!" Gashes appeared on his skin.

"Confringo!" Dumbledore was blasted backwards by a sudden shock of heat. Scarlet continue to scream every harmful spell she knew at the man, lost in a fit of rage.

But then, her sister asked her to stop with just a movement and a look. Scarlet sat on the floor then, crying, and Jade patted her head.

"A while ago, I was even ready to show a little mercy," said Bianca, as approached closer to her prisoner. In her green eyes, there was only hatred. "Why? Because I used to think there was, at least, a little bit of goodness inside everybody...But you, Albus, have changed my perceptions. You have officially crossed the line, and it's about time for you to deal with the consequences..." She raised her wand and, immediately, lighting bolts ascended to the heavens accompanied by thunder. "WELL HERE IT IS, YOU BALLBUSTING OLD FART! HAVE FUN ROTTING IN HELL!"

Dumbledore screamed in excruciating pain, as his mind started to break down into nothingness. A pair of huge hands came out of the ground, trying to get to the girls as everything was falling apart, but Scarlet made them disappear with a wave of her wand. The sisters held hands as Bianca's lightning bolts struck Dumbledore, turning him into a stain of ash and coal. But there was no time to

celebrate. "We have to get out of here!" yelled Bianca. The racket of Dumbledore's mind violently collapsing around them made it hard to hear.

Scarlet then raised her wand, casting a spell for them to do so. They both were magically dragged up, far from that grim place that, surely, was being sucked into emptiness...

-.-. tO cYaN aNd MaGeNtA.-.-.-

"Allons enfants de la Patrie-e-e," sang Magenta, in a very good mood, as she and her twin were exiting the cave while levitating her sisters and Harry. "Le jour de gloire est arrivé! Contre nous de la tyrannie..."

"Mag", Cyan was analyzing the dimensions of the whole place, as well as how much intensity was needed for the spell to work. "Stop butchering that poor song, I'm trying to concentrate"

"Butchering? Are you saying I'm a bad singer?" she asked, smirking. Her sister shook her head.

"No, I'm saying your problem is not having any knowledge of French," They had just gotten out of the cave, so the sisters left Bianca, Scarlet and Harry under a Shield charm, cast by Cyan, in the woods before heading back to the entrance. Magenta, on the other hand, started to stretch so the flow of magic could be most effective, or that's what she said. Cyan just looked at her without being fully convinced, and put herself in position. "Ready?"

"Always."

Both sisters waved their wands in a pattern that almost seemed like a drum solo, causing at first just a few, small explosions. But then, said explosions began to get bigger and bigger, matching the strength the sisters were using to cast the spells. Soon, there were so many and so big that even the sky was red, until a humongous cloud of smoke could be seen above all the others, like a king upon his throne. Magenta laughed and clapped, and Cyan grinned with satisfaction, as they knew this was surely the end of Dumbledore.

The two girls looked at each other, smiling as they met each other's gaze, and then in a moment of silent understanding that only twins seemed capable of, they both decided to deal the final blow. Without even speaking, they unleashed their final spell; a sudden intense shockwave of hot energy that stormed through the cave and blasted into the ceiling, bringing the whole structure down in a tumbling chaos of rock and fire. The girls could swear they even felt the ground moving as they quickly dashed away from the dust and debris that was being spewed from the cave entrance, but then once the rumbling had stopped and the heat of the explosion abated, they stopped to look back at the damage they had done. The mouth of the cave was blocked up with lumps of stone, the entire thing having collapsed, and both girls knew that now Dumbledore's body was buried beneath hundreds of tonnes of rock. He was well and truly dead.

Cyan and Magenta both cried out in joy before going to embrace each other, and as they did so they saw Bianca and Scarlet appraoching them, the girls having woken after escaping from Dumbledore's mind, which had collapsed at the same time as the cave. Harry was with them, holding Scarlet's hand and looking utterly confused.

"Wh...what happened?" he asked dazedly.

"It doesn't matter," Scarlet answered with a smile. "All that matters now is that it's over. Dumbledore's dead, and we're free."

-. fLaShBaCk.-.-

"So that's what happened?" Draco said, squeezing Cyan's hand while they all sat in a circle. "Then when you told your father, he called the Death Eater's here to tell us the news that Dumbledore was dead."

"You were-a magnifico," Blaise added while looking at Magenta adoringly. The moment he had heard what the girls had accomplished he realised how much of an idiot he had been for ever being with Lina, and Draco came to the same conclusion about Pansy. Now they were in happy relationships with the two twins who had helped bring down the mighty Albus Dumbledore.

Bianca looked round at her sisters and their boyfriends and smiled. "Yes, that's what happened. Now without Dumbledore and with Harry on our side, the war is as good as over. Everything's going to be alright."

There was a happy atmosphere as the seven of the sat in the moonlight beneath the old oak tree, realising that Dumbledore - the man who had manipulated Harry, attempted to manipulate the young Tom Riddle, and had done horrendous things to Bianca and Scarlet to further his own interests - could never hurt them again. For Cyan and Magenta, memories of their childhood spent in this garden came back to them, no longer melancholy as they realised that there future promised many more happier times.

They sat there a while before at last Narcissa came to find them, inviting them inside for some hot cocoa before bed. She smiled warmly at them all as they went into the manor, her affection for the twins restored and a sense of contentment and optimism settled on all of them as she welcomed her new family home.

But when they went back in the manor, there was a big surprise. Not only did Lucius welcome the twins with a warm hug, but the Queen of the Fairies, Nagini, congratulated the girls with a gentle smile and four kisses on their four foreheads. "There's more, though" she added, opening the door of the next room. "Someone else wants to partake in this, too..."

To everyone's surprise, Scarlet found herself being hugged and kissed by Bellatrix, who couldn't stop crying. "My baby! We can finally be together now!"

Hermione was shocked. It was the same voice, the same gentle scent that she had longed for so many years...Realizing this, she started to cry "Mom! I've missed you so much!" They both knelt on the floor, still hugging and sobbing, forgetting about the other people in the room.

"Where's Daddy?" the twins asked their own mother, as an excuse to give Scarlet and Bellatrix some space. They didn't really miss him, since they knew he was always busy, but it was customary to ask.

Nagini then answered, "He's conquering London, making sure everything falls into place. He says he's very proud of you. But not as much as I am."

She hugged them, and gestured for Bianca to join them before also sweeping her into the embrace. "Will we finally live in peace?" asked Jade, still dubious.

"Yes, we will," Nagini stared at the window "Now that nobody is in our way, we will."

THE END

Cyan: Wait for the epilogue! It will come out soon!

Magenta: We hope at least! Merry Christmas and thank you all! :D


	15. Epilogue

Cyan:I can't believe this! WE DID IT! We finally finished the story! :D

Magenta: Which doesn't mean that we won't get a sequel, because we're already planning it!

Cyan: Mag! You weren't supposed to say that! ¬¬

Magenta: Calm down and enjoy the chapter :D

**Epilogue**

_YEARS LATER_

It was a sunny day in Diagon Alley. Families were now instructed to have many kids, so the streets were thriving with giggling children and aggravated parents going after them. The stores were doing their "Back to School" sales, as a large new generation of young wizards and witches were now about to start their first year at Hogwarts. Among all this, a middle aged, black haired woman was outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, sipping a small coffee while guarding school supplies. It had taken a while for her hair to stop growing white, but when it finally did it was like being reborn: finally, she could look at her time in the fourth dimension and think it had been just a dream.

"Auntie Jade!" Suddenly, a little boy ran to her, bouncing with enthusiastic energy. One of his eyes was emerald green, and the other one was deep red. "We're back!"

"I can see that." In the distance, Scarlet and Harry were approaching with their eldest son, who was about to enter Hogwarts. They were going a little slower, aside from the obvious reasons, because Hermione was pregnant again. They waved and smiled, as they sat at the same table. "How did it go?"

The oldest son smiled as he showed her his new wand. "Hawthorn, ten inches, Dragon heartstring."

Jade Riddle gave her nephew a warm smile. "That's wonderful, Gray. Your auntie Magenta had a wand made of hawthorn - it's very powerful."

The boy beamed back up at her, looking pleased. "Are we going to be seeing Auntie Magenta and Auntie Cyan later?"

"I should think so," answered Jade. "They're taking Violet and Ebony to buy their OWL textbooks this year. We're going to meet up with them in a bit."

Gray looked happy about that as Jade then turned to greet Harry and her sister, pleased to see each other again. "He hasn't shut up about Hogwarts ever since he got his letter," Scarlet said, nodding affectionately at her son. "He's been ever so excited."

"I think Headmaster Snape is just as excited, from what he's told me," Jade replied. "He's very proud to have another of Lord Voldemort's descendants attending his school."

Then Fuscia and Amber Nott, Jade's daughters, caught up with them. Amber, a reserved teenager, was helping her little sibling to buy her very own tawny owl, since her old one had died during the summer and she needed to keep in touch with her family, now that she was in second year. Upon seeing the group had returned, they smiled and congratulated Gray on getting his wand. "Mom," said Amber, after greeting everyone else, "Can I get a Nimbus 2500? Dad said it was okay."

Bianca rolled her eyes, as her husband, Theodore, rarely denied her little girls anything. For a moment, she remembered the time she was introduced to that charming Death Eater and he, after begging and begging, finally managed to get through her defenses and make her his own "No way, you're too spoiled already. If we followed every single whim you come up with we'd be in living in a cardboard box."

"It's not a whim! I really want to get on the Quidditch team!" She made puppy eyes, but all the adults at the table laughed."Please! I told Vanessa I'd be a beater with her! And uncle Draco's old Nimbus 2001 is just too slow!"

"Hey now," Interrupted Harry. "Nimbus 2001 was top of the line when it came out"

"Yes, but I'm not playing Quidditch three thousand years ago." Bianca thought her daughter might have inherited her sharp tongue from Magenta, only brattier. When given a dissapproving look, however, she apologized. "Sorry, uncle Harry." He laughed, and the discussion ended when Scarlet offered herself to buy her niece a new broom. "Really?"

"Yes! It will be your Christmas present." She laughed at the girl's protests. "I'm kidding, we can go now if you want to. But don't expect anything for your birthday."

With Amber grinning hugely, they headed off to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Just as Amber was browsing the brooms looking for a Nimbus 2500, she spotted a familiar face looking at the brooms just a few feet away from her. "Cousin Violet!" Amber squealed as she went to greet the older girl, who smiled upon turning to see her.

"Hello, Amber," Violet greeted her as they hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"My mom's said I can have a new broom," she explained. "What about you?"

"Mine too," Violet answered, "Since I got promoted to Slytherin Quidditch Captain last year, mom said I could get a racing broom. I'm thinking the Firebolt Mark V."

As the girls were chatting they were joined by the rest of their families, and a short while later they had left the shop with two new purchases: a Nimbus 2500 for Amber, and a Firebolt Mark IV for Violet (Magenta hadn't quite been convinced to let her buy the newest model). They then went to meet with Cyan and Draco who were just leaving Flourish and Blotts, having bought OWL textbooks for their daughter Ebony, as well as the third year reading list for their younger son, Cobalt.

It was a happy moment as the entire family were reunited, and with just an hour before most of the shops would be closing they decided to go and spend some time socialising in the Leaky Cauldron.

They had all gotten happily seated with the adults sipping butterbeers, while Scarlet's youngest son Japser sat on her lap as she chatted to Cyan, and the girls all gossiped with each other, but after a short while Harry noticed his his eldest son was sat quite quietly, not having touched his pumpkin juice and not talking to his cousins. "Gray?" Harry asked, figuring something was bothering him, "What's the matter?"

Gray sighed. "I'm nervous, Dad," he explained. "It feels like everyone's expecting so much of me, and Headmaster Snape is glad to have another one of Voldemort's heirs in Hogwarts and my entire family have been sorted into Slytherin, but what if I'm not? What if I disappoint everybody?"

"Gray, what do you mean 'your entire family'? Both your mom and I were sorted into Gryffindor, and you don't see anyone angry or dissappointed!" he said "We are your family, and we love you no matter what."

"Even if I end up in Hufflepuff?" Harry laughed. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Then it will just mean you are loyal, kind, patient...And you should be proud of that." After a moment, Harry added, "and, if you get into Ravenclaw, we will still be with you. And Gryffindor...well, your mom and I will try to appease the others."

"Dad!" he laughed as his son looked at him with an angry expression which, in a moment, softened. "That's not funny."

"I know." He ruffled his kid's hair. "What do you say if we get out of here, and I get you that multicolored ink you wanted?"

With a smile in his face, Gray followed his father. Scarlet noticed this, but continued talking to Cyan about how things were at the Ministry, since she worked for them now that their father took over. "We're having a difficult time with the muggle defenders," said Cyan, "Those Weasleys keep trying to take over...you would think that after imprisoning that pesky nutcase Arthur they would finally be quiet, but no...there they stand, protesting and boycotting like anyone cares about what they fight for...But I prefer to talk about less problematic things, so what about that little witch growing inside you? When are we having the baby shower?"

Scarlet laughed. "Maybe after Gray goes to school, because now we're just so worried getting everything ready..."

"I know the feeling," Cyan looked at her fifteen year old daughter, who was chatting with her cousins. "When Ebony went for the first time, Draco and I were about to have a stroke or something..."

Scarlet kept talking to her, but secretly wondered how things had changed. Back when she was Ebony and Violet's age they had to fight so much, endured so many difficulties...she had almost laughed upon seeing Magenta (one of the the daredevils who crossed Europe in a defective flying carpet and blew up a cave out of spite) worried about her daughter getting hurt while flying on a perfectly safe broom. True, she didn't want any of her children or nephews and nieces to go through that kind of adventure either, but she could appreciate the humor in it. As she zipped her pumpkin juice, she thought she and her kind had had enough of adventures for a lifetime...

FIN

Cyan: First of all, we want to greet each and every one of you individually! Thanks to **gingerdream**, **Hermione Voldemort Riddle** and the former EvilMuffinx (nowadays **iSnowFlake**), who have been with us from the beginning and we love you very much for that! :D

Magenta: But we also would like to thank those of you who, sadly, came in late, such as **Onyx**, **The Amedable Snow Freak** and **raynereese **:D

Cyan: we also want to thank those of you who, even though they supported us at one point of the story, choose a different path in life and got distanced...

Magenta: And those who are out there, following our story without talking to us like a big bunch of creeps :D

Cyan: Mag! Don't call them that! (beat) But yeah, it's a little freaky... We still love you, shy stalkers! :D

Magenta: Now, some people kept asking us the same question: **Are we doing a sequel? **Yes, yes we are, as we said before, it's being planned :D We don't know when, because school keeps keeping us busy, but it will be published...and, if not, you can always count on another fic of the sorts!

Cyan: Plus, on a **trivia** subject, we want to say that, on chapter 10, there were plans to kill Bianca...but, when we saw how much she was loved by our readers, specially our most loyal ones, we couldn't get through with it...

Magenta: So you should be proud, guys! If it wasn't for you, Bianca would be dead because Cyan is a psycho! :D

Cyan: It was your idea!

Magenta: I was joking, you were the one who actually wrote her demise! :O

Cyan: I'm not getting into this again!...And, also, an** Onyx related question**! Yes, I know who Nyx is! She's the personification of night according to the greeks! She's also the mom of my favorite goddess, Nemesis! :D

Magenta: Because you're just that resentful :D

Cyan ¬¬ I'll kill you in your sleep and wear you like a prom dress!

Magenta: You psycho :D

Cyan: Whatever, it's been an honor and a pleasure to be worthy of your attention! :D

Magenta: We hope you live long, healthy and happy lives because of that :D

Cyan: Good bye! T.T

Magenta: Don't cry, Cyan! You're making us look bad! ToT

We may create the stories, but you guys make them live. Happy new year, guys! We hope to see you soon! :D


End file.
